


The Anniversary

by IAmProudOfUs



Series: The Consort [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Torture, Claiming Bites, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmProudOfUs/pseuds/IAmProudOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Dean took Castiel and during that year he has slowly grown closer to Dean falling in love with him each day until finally he realizes he wants to give himself completely over to Dean. However during the past year a demon has been watching Castiel submit to Dean and has grown jealous. While Castiel plans to take an intimate step in his relationship with Dean the demon takes matters into his owns hands and tries to force Castiel to submit to him like he does to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own anything aside from our grammatical mistakes.
> 
> This story was written by role playing so please excuse the weird flow of the story.
> 
> Our Instagram usernames are @assbutt_impala67 and @Supermarvelocked feel free to go and follow us and help get our story out there!
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments, but please keep them kind we appreciate critiques and feedback, but not mean or rude comments. Thank you! Enjoy!

Dean rolled over and kissed Cas, "Happy anniversary baby." He kissed him again, "You've been here a year!" He said excitedly and rolled onto Cas' chest. 

Cas groaned and opened his eyes then smiling sleepily at Dean, "Mmm, happy anniversary my love." Cas said softly kissing him back. Had loved being woken up by deans kisses, it made him feel so special... He was definitely the girl in their relationship, but Cas didn't care. A year already and he was with Dean and acted like he belong within a few months. Now it was normal for Cas to attend every meeting Dean had, to be attached to him at the hip, and when they have a late night with meetings for Dean to carry Cas back bridal style and dress him for bed or, when he needs it, give him a bath. Cas was wholly and completely in love with Dean and it was obvious every time Cas did anything for Dean, even if he just looked at him. Cas smiled and grabbed Dean's hands and laced their fingers together looking up at him and bit his lip nervously. It had been a year and Dean hadn't pressed him for sex ever except that first night when he told him he was still a virgin and wasn't ready. Now, a year later, Cas was ready to give himself completely over to Dean. He knew he loved him and everything Dean did just confirmed his love and it made Cas realize that he wanted Dean to have it. It would be his anniversary gift to Dean. The ultimate gift. Having to tell this to Dean though was difficult because they never talked about it, Dean never brought it up and Cas never did either. No matter how many times Cas got Dean off using his tail he never brought up finally taking the final step and it was hard for Cas to verbalize it, but he would. 

Dean leaned forward and kissed him again, "I love you so much." He held Cas' hands then slid his other hand through Cas' hair, "I love you." He mumbled. 

Cas smiled and leaned up to kiss Dean softly placing his hands on his cheeks and looking at him intently, but still soft and loving, "Wanna know what your gift is?" Cas asked softly stroking Dean's cheek with his thumb as he blushed up at him as his smile turned into a nervous knowing and excited grin. Dean raised his eyebrows, "You got me a gift?," He frowned slightly, "I didn't get you anything" he sighed, but kept running his hands through Cas' hair. 

Cas smiled and pulled Dean down for a kiss, "That's okay." He said softly and looked up at Dean, "So do you wanna know what it is?" He asked again looking into Dean's eyes getting lost in them, the sheer adoration they held for him was unfathomable. 

Dean nodded slightly and blushed, "Yeah." He kissed his nose, "I'd love to." He said and smiled softly. 

Cas smiled then got close to his ear, "Me." Cas said and kissed Dean's neck softly breathing slowly and warmly on it pointedly as his hands travel down to his tail and brush lightly at the base. Cas always found it interesting that Deans underwear and pants always have a hole for his tail, but he loved it. 

Dean smirked, "Like your virginity?" He moved down closer to Cas and gently ground down on him. He started kissing his jaw line. 

Cas smiled and leaned his head back allowing Dean to have at his neck, "Y-Yes." Cas said blushing, "M-My gift to you." He said as his breath hitched. He could feel his cock start to grow knowing Dean would finally be inside of him and he moaned lowly spreading his legs, the only thing between them were their boxers and Cas knew Dean could feel his slight erection, "You've been so patient with me this past year." Cas said softly, "And now I'm giving myself to you completely." Cas moaned again, "Take me Dean." He said desperately, but right then Sam walked in and gave them a mad look. Cas gasped and flushed pink with embarrassment forgetting that Sam didn't care about nudity and even though Cas wasn't insecure about his body he was still extremely modest when it came to everyone, except Dean, "S-Sam!" Cas said and pushed Dean off while he quickly grabbed the blanket and covered himself up, he knew Dean didn't care if Sam saw him. Cas was blushing his ears red and he looked down knowing Sam was smirking without having to look at him. 

Sam was and looked at Cas, "He can 'take you' some other time Castiel." He said and Cas nearly died of embarrassment, he wanted the ground to swallow him up because he didn't think Sam heard that, "You're late, again."Sam told Dean, "And you never went to pick up those files from Ruby." He told Dean irritated. 

Cas swallowed, he knew Dean hated ruby, both brothers did, but they needed her because she ran to books and kept everything in order and no one could do it better so she stayed alive. However, he knew that Dean purposefully didn't go get the files because he didn't want to see her and therefore it would fall to Cas, Gabe would be with Sam per usual and after Ruby showed a particular interest in Gabe he was band from seeing her, not that he minded it at all. She rubbed Sam the wrong way and if he didn't like her Gabe didn't either. Cas on the other hand, she was just professional with, no teasing looks no gestures or winks just a nod of recognition and the bow of her head in respect and that was it. 

Dean rolled off Cas and glared at Sam, "Seriously? Can't you wait like an hour? I was about to fuck a virgin ass." He frowned and rolled out of bed, "This is why I hate you sometimes." He crossed his arms and glared at Sam. 

Cas blushed profusely his chest turning a light pink as he tried to cover himself fully and kept looking down. Sam just crossed his arms and gave Dean a look, he wasn't in the mood for Dean's complaining. His eyes turned black and he looked thoroughly pissed off, "Get dressed Cas." Sam said harshly and Cas swallowed and nodded as he got got up, taking the blanket with him and grabbing some clothes. He went to the bathroom and changed quickly. He knew not to speak, just do as you were told when either brother went into this state. If he didn't it would result in a slap and, in deans case, sleeping on the floor as punishment. He walked out and threw the blanket on the bed and stood by the door that lead to the hallway waiting for further instruction. 

Sam looked at him, "Go get the files quickly." Sam said and Cas nodded, "Y-Yes sir." Cas said and left quickly walking pointedly to Ruby's office not wasting any time. Sam sighed and started to walk out, "Hurry up and get dressed Dean." Sam said, "I'll let you have tomorrow off so you can spend all night and tomorrow fucking him hard, but right now we have work." Sam said then left back to the meeting room. 

Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the door then walked over to the dresser and got dressed. He walked out into the hall and shuffled over to Sam, "Boner kill." He mumbled and smacked Sam in the back of the head. 

Sam rolled his eyes and elbowed Dean, "Jerk." He said, but with no real heat behind his words as they took their seats. They were waiting in a few more people who were dealing with things on the side, two of which were advisers Alastair and Azazel, though they didn't like each other they did work well together. 

Cas was hurrying to Ruby's office, it was a long way to walk and knew Dean would be unhappy with him of he didn't get there before the meeting was half over. He didn't notice the thing lurking in the shadows or hear the sounds of chains, it was so normal to Cas that he just learned to accept it like wind through trees. 

Dean rolled his eyes "bitch" he mumbled and sat down, crossing his legs, "You really had to interrupt?" He crossed his arms as well, "Cause it was the first time in a year that I could 'take him'" he frowned. 

Sam sighed and shook his head, "It'll just be that much sweeter when you do tonight." Sam said and wrote down a few things, like where the hell was Alastair. Azazel just walked in and they were ready to begin so they did, Alastair would show up when he felt like sometimes and honestly Sam didn't like him because he wasn't reliable and he barely followed the rules of respect just enough to get by. 

Cas was half way to Ruby's office when he felt a sharp pain in him the back of his neck and then everything went black, the last thing he remembered was feeling something cold clamp around his wrists, neck and mouth and then being shoved into a sack and carried off to an unknown location. He passed out while his last thought was of Dean and something along the lines of 'help', but Cas was gagged and knocked out before he could make any fuss. 

Dean sighed and payed no attention. He just was watching the door and waiting for his beautiful Castiel to walk through the door. He chewed the inside of his cheek, all the could think about was what was going to happen that night. 

Sam shook his head at his brother and listened to the meeting talking about how to increase soul production while not hurting the quality they were. 

Somewhere else deep in hell Cas was chained up hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. He was groggy and groaned as he opened his eyes and tried to alleviate the stress on his arms, but he was met with the restricted movement and sound of chains. He stilled and his eyes shot opened. He was hanging in a small room dark, but he could still see vaguely that there was someone in front of him not in the light. He swallowed and looked around and tried to talk, but he found that he had a ball gag in his mouth. He could feel his heart start racing and he swallowed as best he could. The man chuckled obviously watching this and stepped into the light. 

Cas felt his entire body tense when he saw Alastair walk into the light, "Hey there Cassie." He said darkly and Cas wanted to spit insults and threats as anger rose inside of him. The only thing he thought though was 'How dare he take him from fulfilling his orders from Sam!" Then he felt dread. Sam. He didn't do what was asked of him, he wouldn't make it to the meeting, Dean would be upset with him. Dean! Cas looked at Alastair and did his best impression of Dean's glare, he lived for Dean and when someone got in the way Cas was almost as brutal as Dean. 

Alastair chuckled, "Seems deans rubbed off heavily on you." He said and smiled darkly, "Guess I'm gonna have to break you from that." He said darkly and grabbed the whip which made Cas still. No, he could break him, he was loyal to Dean, he loved Dean and would never break Dean's trust, never, "Say goodbye to free will Cassie." He said and walked up to him and ripped his shirt down the back which made Cas whimper. He knew what was going to happen and Cas couldn't stop it, couldn't call for Dean, he was helpless. 

Alastair smiled and backed away, "You're no longer deans." Alastair said and Cas felt rage boil inside of him, "You're mine now and you will submit to me as easily as you did Dean." He said and started the lashing, but Cas wouldn't roll over for him. He had given up so soon because he had nothing to fight for, nothing to hold on to, but now he does. He's Dean's and he isn't going to give up like Alastair believes he will. Cas would die before he was disloyal to Dean and Sam, nothing could change and Cas is so proud to say that. 

That fact however, didn't take away the pain or the painful tears that rolled down his cheeks as Alastair whipped him till he was bleeding, but Cas didn't cry for mercy, he didn't beg him to stop. He didn't make a sound except the strained breathing through the gag. Dean had taught him well on how to handle pain and keep yourself under control. He was the master of his body and Alastair wouldn't be able to break Deans teaching's. 

The fact that Cas wasn't screaming made Alastair angry and he went at Cas heavily hitting him and cutting his skin brutally for an hour. At that point Cas was numb and just slumped against the chains his head hanging, he wasn't defeated he was just tired and in pain. 

Dean sighed deeply noticing Cas didn't make it to the meeting. When it was over he got up and went to his room, suspecting Cas to be there waiting. He walked in with a small smile but it fell when Cas wasn't there. He walked out of the room and found Sam again, "Dude, where's Cas?" He asked, slightly worried. 

Sam looked at Dean and shrugged, "He should have been back by now since it doesn't take that long to get the files from Ruby." Sam said and looked at Dean, "Wherever he is doesn't matter right how cause we have another meeting in an hour and you need to be briefed or else you're gonna look like a jackass." Sam said as Gabriel walked in and gave Sam a small file and a kiss in the cheek then left because he had other errands to run for Sam. On top of the file was a note that said, "Don't worry, I didn't see Ruby, I had another demon go and get it when Cas didn't show up.' Sam smiled and thanked Gabriel with a wink before he left and handed the file to Dean, "Read up, this is what you need to know before our next meeting starts. I'm sure Cas will come in when it starts, he's good with showing up when he's needed." Sam said light heartedly and started to write notes for what he needed to bring up in the next meeting. 

However, Sam had no idea that Cas wouldn't be making the next few meeting since he was currently chained up in the basement of hell with Alastair trying to break him. It had lasted for hours until Cas passed out from the pain and Alastair scoffed, "When I get back you'll be in for someone a bit different." He said to Cas who hung limp from the chains. He showered and groomed himself making it look like he wasn't just beating the shit out of someone and walked to the meeting room giving bullshit excuses about why he didn't make it to the meeting before, but he was such a good liar everyone believed him. He saw Dean looking pensive and smirked, but trained his face and bowed to the kings, "Where is your lovely consort your majesty?" He asked kindly knowing exactly where Cas was, but he wanted to sow the seed of discord so Dean would toss Cas away and he could swoop in and snatch him from Dean's grasp. 

Dean read the note and frowned. Cas didn't show up? But he always did what he was told. He sighed then looked at Alastair, "Oh, he's running errands." He lied, not wanting to tell him he had no idea where Cas was. 

Alastair nodded, "Must be pretty busy, I saw him a while ago running to Ruby's office, haven't seen him since then. Thought you two inseparable." Alastair teased lightly and then opened his packet and read through it so he was briefed before the meeting. It lasted a little longer than normal, but it was over finally and Alastair excused himself after it was done claiming he had more work to do and disappeared out of the room. 

Sam shook his head, "I never liked that guy, I don't care if he is an adviser, he rubs me the wrong way." Sam tells Dean quietly as he puts his papers away and watches as everyone bows and leaves respectfully. 

Cas was still unconscious when Alastair got back, but was shocked awake with a chilled bucket of water to the face, "Morning sunshine, ready for a second helping?" He asked and Cas just glared at him as he grabbed the whip and walked behind him, "This would be so much easier if you just gave up already, unless you want me to change it up?" He asked and Cas didn't change his composure or anything he still hung there unaffected by his words. That is until Alastair was chaining Cas' ankles and making him horizontal with the ground and spreading his arms and legs like an 'X' as he smiled down at him, "Fine then, I'll change up my methods." He said and Cas watched in horror as Alastair cut off his pants and underwear rendering him completely naked in front of someone who wasn't Dean. 

Cas was fighting the bonds now, he didn't care if they ripped his skin painfully. He was screaming angrily at Alastair against the gag, but that only spurred him on as he stripped and revealed his hard on and an unimpressive dick, "I wanna hear your screams unrestricted." He said darkly and took the gag off Cas. T

he first thing Cas did was close his mouth and look him square in the eyes, "Dean is going to skin you alive and I'm going to watch." Cas snarled at him, it was his last defense, anger. 

Alastair laughed, "Cassie you're never gonna leave this room again." He said and grabbed the lube coating his fingers and Cas' ass. 

Cas bit his lip terror starting to grip his mind, but he didn't make a sound, not when Alastair slipped in his first finger or when Alastair angrily thrust his cock into Cas without prep. He would whimper every now and then, but Cas didn't watch and tried to block out the feel. His cock never got hard and the pain was unbearable. It was hours before Cas was literally fucked unconscious and after he was Alastair came inside of him and waited a couple hours before he threw a bucket of ice water on Cas, waking him up, and starting the process all over. It took several loads, but Cas was crying and trembling both from the physical and emotional pain. 

Cas was no longer a virgin, he was no longer pure, his virginity taken from him by a man he barely knew. This was his anniversary and he was supposed to give Dean his virginity after being so patient with him and loving him despite not having sex. It was supposed to be a beautiful moment, but now Cas was defiled and he knew Dean would no longer want him, why would Dean want him? He was no longer clean, having been used by another demon. Cas believed Dean would kill him after he learned of what happened, but Cas would crawl back to him even if it means certain death. Cas would beg Dean's forgiveness and let him do as he pleased. How could Dean love him now that he was tainted by another man? Cas whimpered and bit his lip trying to keep from making noises and as he cried Alastair filled him again and again throughout the night while Cas let the guilt consume knowing he had failed Dean; Cas had made him angry. 

He should be sharing Dean's bed right now warm and safe and loved, but he was chained and fucked raw until he couldn't feel his ass. It was brutal and artless and cruel. Still, the guilt didn't keep him from longing for Dean or trying to find a way back to him. 

Dean nodded in agreement with Sam. That night he went to his room with a small smile, he was ready to take Cas' virginity, but as he walked into the room he frowned, "Of course." He mumbled then stripped down a crawled into bed by himself. He wanted to cry because of all days Cas would have ditched him it was this day, their anniversary. He closed his eyes and lied on his stomach, "Happy anniversary." He mumbled to himself then sighed deeply. 

Cas had the worst night of his life on his anniversary. Since Alastair was a demon he didn't require sleep thus he spent the entire night raping Cas till his hearts content. Cas would fade in and out of consciousness and when the morning came he was trembling and fucked open. He was numb and raw and he felt completely disgusting filled and covered with Alastair's cum. It wasn't until the afternoon that the constant torture stopped because Alastair was required to go to a meeting, "I'll continue when I return." He said darkly and welt to shower, leaving Cas alone in the room once again. 

As he left Cas realized the chains were old and weak. He cried and whimpered, but pulled at the chains and used his knowledge of science to help pull the chains from the ceiling. He hit the ground with a thud and the ends of the chains bloodied up his face and chest and legs which made him cry out. Thankfully Alastair was gone and in the meeting and Cas could get away. It took Cas a good thirty minutes to get onto his stomach and start crawling away to Dean's chambers, it was his end goal anyway. He was dragging chains behind him and he was completely naked as he dragged himself to familiar territory. He knew all of hell, he had memorized every turn and curve and dead end, so he could find Dean's room blindfolded. He knew Alastair wouldn't be able to find him by now because he was in parts of hell he never went to, near Lucifer's garden. He knew no one came here except Sam, Dean, Gabriel and himself so he took this time to rest and trembling afraid to face Dean, but Dean was safety and comfort and Cas would crawl to him, or die trying. He was surprised he hadn't passed out from blood loss, but maybe it was the adrenaline. He was by a corner and closed his eyes for just a second, but he was unconscious the second they were shut. 

Dean sighed and got up the next morning. As he got ready he ended up tying his tie crooked, but he didn't care. He stormed to the room and looked at Sam and frowned, "Before you ask, it was the worst, fucking anniversaries ever." He growled as he look down in front of him. 

Sam put his hands up and slouched not wanting to get on Dean's bad side or be seen as threat, "Okay." He said neutrally and sat down at the table and looked at Dean, "You wanna talk about it?" He asked keeping his voice neutral. He knew Dean would want to bitch about it and he had good reason to be pissed off today. 

Dean clenched his fists and sat down, "I had to spend my anniversary alone cause who the fuck knows where Cas is." He crossed his arms, "I'm pissed at him." Dean growled he was irate, but sad as well, he felt like breaking down and crying. 

Sam gave Dean a sympathetic look, "He'll turn up soon and when he does you can punish him, he knows better than to leave without permission." Sam said and sighed, he liked Cas and didn't want to punish him, but if he broke the rules like he was doing right now he would have to. 

Elsewhere near Lucifer's garden Cas was passed out, naked and covered in a mixture of Alastair's bodily fluids and what was on the floors of hell. He still had chains attached to his wrists and ankles and they extended pretty far because they were used to hang from the ceiling. It was a wonder he didn't break his nose when the end of the chain fell on his face. Cas was cold and shivering and afraid, but was in and out of consciousness and couldn't do anything but lay there helpless and vulnerable. He had a stream of tears running down his face and it was the only part of him that was clean because the water made a line down his face cleaning off the dirt and sperm and who knows what else. Alastair had used him completely and he felt sick knowing he forced Cas to take his cock down his throat. Cas wanted to vomit, but he was to weak to do much of anything besides breathe. 

After the meeting Dean got up and started looking around for Cas again. He swore he'd looked everywhere and asked everyone, but no one had seen him. He remembered he still hadn't asked Lucifer. He bolted down the hall and found Lucifer's room and knocked, "Come In." A voice said from behind the door. Dean opened the door and smiled, "Hey, have you seen Castiel around? I haven't seen him in a few day." Lucifer thought for a moment then shook his head, "No, last time I saw him he was with you." He shrugged, "Sorry." Dean sighed and looked down, "Thanks anyway." He mumbled then left the room. He was fed up and didn't know what else to do. He frowned and stormed down the hall, looking in front of him and making sure to look for Cas in every inch of hell if it was the last thing he did. 

Cas heard heavy footsteps and felt fear rise up in his half conscious mind and tried to move or make a sound, but what if it was Alastair? Cas though, he couldn't possible come down here he would never come near Lucifer even if his life depended on it. Cas couldn't move if he tried he could only just barely speak and his guilt and shame kept the tears flowing. He tried to curl into a ball and cover whatever he could, but it was useless. Cas was naked bruised and covered in dirt and dried blood, his back was slashed thanks to Alastair's whipping and his ass was still gaping because of the none stop fucking he kept up. Cas felt ashamed to have been ruined and whimpered quietly feeling his tears quicken and flow faster. He looked like a dying animal and he felt pathetic and worthless. He should be made to suffer this pain and shame he knew he was ruined forever more and that Dean would never accept him, why even try to get back? Why not just die right here and now? Not like Cas could on demand, but if no one came looking for him he would eventually die and be forgotten all together. Cas felt like he should be forgotten, he wasn't anything special. 

Dean decided to check through Lucifer's garden, just in case Cas was there. He was still walking heavy footed and watching in front of his feet, not expecting to step on anything, but he did and it was Cas. He felt something that didn't feel like the floor under his feet and he heard someone cry out. He quickly jumped back and his eyes widened. He dropped to his knees and took Cas' face in his hands, "C-Cas?" He asked, obviously worried. 

Cas whimpered and turned his face away from Dean closing his eyes then slipped into unconsciousness once again. He knew Dean would take care of him, he was safe, for now. Alastair couldn't get to him now, Alastair wasn't here, Dean was. The last thing he said before he blacked out was a weak, pained 'Dean'. After he went completely limp fully unconscious because he didn't need to stay awake now that Dean had him. 

Dean quickly got the cuffs off Cas and picked him up. He sprinted him to Sam's room, knowing he could help. He burst into his room and lied him down, "Sam, help." He said, looking him in the eyes. Dean was in an obvious panic. 

Sam shot up and looked at Dean then looked to Gabriel. Gabe nodded and walked over to Dean and laid a hand on Cas' forehead. Within seconds Cas was healed mostly and clean, "What happened?" Sam asked seriously as he looked at Cas. His wounds were healed, but he had scars left where the slashes on his back were. Sam knew Cas would be aching tomorrow despite the grace Gabe used, "Who did this to him?" Sam asked looking at Dean and Gabe went to Sam and touched his elbow lightly. Sam looked over and wrapped his arm around Gabe gently and hugged him, "Than you Gabriel." Sam said and Gabriel nodded nuzzling Sam's chest softly as he closed his eyes and relaxed against him. 

Dean picked Cas up and held him close. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped him in it, "I have no clue, I found him in Luci's garden but I know Luci would never do it." He kissed Cas' forehead gently. 

Sam nodded as he kept Gabriel close. He didn't know who would do that to Cas. He laid down with Gabe and sighed, "Go and take him to your bed Dean. He looks exhausted and who knows what his captor did to him." Sam said and tightened his grip around Gabe, no one could take Gabriel from him and if anyone tried they would meet with a brutal and slow demise. 

In his sleep Cas curled towards Dean shaking lightly and whimpered because he was cold and still afraid. Dean picked him up and walked back to his room. He set him down and got him dressed in boxers, a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He tucked Cas in then changed into sweats and crawled into bed with him, holding him close. 

Cas was still crying even in his sleep and he kept whimpering because his subconscious still thought he was chained up. When Cas woke up it was with a scream because his back felt like it was on fire and his legs were trembling because he tried so hard to close them even while Alastair forced them open. He felt Dean and pushed himself away curling into a ball facing away from him and crying. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, but he believed Alastair was the one holding him and he wasn't going to play nice with him, he would rather be tortured than cuddle up to that demon. As it was though Cas didn't know where he was and felt like he had done wrong, like this was his fault, he was to blame for Alastair taking him over and over, he was to blame for leaving Dean alone on their anniversary and he was to blame for the whipping and torture. He couldn't stop all the guilt from dropping on him like a ton of bricks and he couldn't bare the thought of facing Dean, "What if he hates me now?" Cas thought, "What if he doesn't want me?" Cas let out a chocked sob believing Dean wouldn't want him anymore, "What if he gives me back to Alastair?" Cas couldn't handle that thought he was shaking and hurt and afraid. He just stayed in the fetal position and cried trying to keep his sobs silent so he didn't give Alastair the satisfaction of seeing him cry. 

Dean pulled Cas close and shushed him, "Shh, Cas its me. It's Dean." He said softly, kissing his cheek. He was pissed off that someone did this to Cas and who ever did would be skinned alive in front of everyone. 

Cas whimpered and when he heard Deans voice he gasped and turned around quickly latching on to Dean and holding himself close. If Dean didn't want him Cas didn't care, all he wanted right now was to be in Dean's arms safe and protected, "Pl-Plea-se." Cas chocked out, "Do-Do-n't le-t h-him get m-me." Cas begged Dean desperately trying to make his voice clear, but he was afraid and his back still hurt even if it was healed, phantom pains. Cas let out a chocked sob again, "D-Don't let h-him wh-whip m-me, I-I w-was g-good. I-I di-didn't break f-for h-him." Cas said, he was struggling, but he needed to tell Dean, he had to tell him he was only loyal to Dean and no one else, he withstood his torture and tried so desperately to crawl back to Dean, "O-On-ly y-y-you." Cas said and gasped trying to get his breathing back to normal, "I-I'm on-only l-loyal t-to yo-you." Cas said gripping Dean tightly, "I-I'm good." Cas sobbed, "Please don't punish me." Cas sobbed clearly and brokenly, but it was a desperate plea. Dean had to be angry with him, he didn't do as he was told, he wasn't at the meetings Dean attended, he wasn't there for him on their anniversary. In Cas' mind he had wronged Dean and he knew if he did wrong he would be punished and he had already suffered so much torture he couldn't handle anymore. 

Dean shook his head, "I won't hurt you, it's not your fault." He kissed his forehead, "Who did this?" He asked, making sure to hold Cas close and keep him warm and calm, "What did he do? Tell me everything." He said softly, he wanted to know so he could deal with whoever hurt Cas. 

Cas was gripping Dean's shirt tightly and he calmed down a little bit so he could tell Dean, he needed to tell Dean, "I-I was on m-my way to R-Ruby's office l-like Sam told me to do." Cas said starting from the beginning, "I-I was walking a-and then I felt a-a sharp prick a-and then I passed o-out. Wh-when I woke u-up I w-was chained up i-in a dark r-room and g-gagged." Cas whimpered and swallowed down his sobs, "H-he told me t-that I w-was no long y-yours. I-I was h-his and h-he w-was going to break me l-like y-you did a y-year ago." Cas said his voice was trembling and he was stuttering almost every word as he went along, "H-He whipped me f-for hours, b-but I never made a-a sound. I-I used y-your training a-and kept quiet." Cas told Dean, "H-He left and came back after a-a few hours a-and..." Cas started, but the words got caught in his throat, he couldn't say that he raped him, he couldn't physically say it, but he had to, he had to tell Dean, had to tell him everything, he wanted to tell him everything, but how does he tell him this? 

Dean frowned, "He what, baby?" He was pissed at whoever did this to Cas was going to die a slow painful death, "What did he do to you?" He asked through clenched teeth. 

Cas whimpered at Dean's tone, "Please don't be angry with me." Cas said through tears, "I-I tried to be strong, b-but I couldn't stop this." He said and buried his face in Dean's chest, he was afraid to look at Dean and tell him this, he didn't know if he could even tell Dean this, but he had to. Cas took in a shaky breath and whimpered pathetically, "H-He... He..." Cas let out a sob, "Dean, he raped me!" Cas said brokenly and sobbed, "All night last night. I-I was in a-and out o-of consciousness." Cas said and felt his blood run cold, "H-He defiled me i-in every way possible." Cas whimpered, "H-He c-came i-inside me s-so many t-times. I-In my ass a-and down m-my... Down my th-throat." Cas said his heart beat becoming louder and louder, "I-I'm so s-sorry Dean." Cas whimpered, "Pl-Please forgive me." He begged, "It was s-supposed to b-be give to yo-you." Cas whimpered, "But he took it. I couldn't stop him." Cas cried, "W-When he left I-I escaped and crawled away, I-I was t-trying to get to you. I-I needed y-you Dean." Cas whimpered, "Pl-Please don't punish me." Cas begged, "I-I was f-forced and I-I wasn't strong e-enough." Cas was begging and babbling for Dean to forgive him, he was a good boy, he fought him till the very end, but after a few moments Cas just started sobbing and shook. He was waiting for Dean to get mad, to hurt him, to cast him out or throw him to the demons to be eaten alive and used for their own pleasure, "I-I never got hard, I-I didn't enjoy h-him." Cas tried to tell Dean desperately, "O-only y-you Dean." Cas chocked out as he sobbed against Dean tense and ready for punishment. Cas believed there was no way Dean wouldn't hurt him for this. 

Dean pulled away and took his face in his hands as he shushed him softly letting him calm down. It took a while before Cas actually calmed down, but Dean made sure to continually comfort him, offering him words of love and praise and kindness when Cas begged for forgiveness. Dean held Cas' face to his chest and gently ran his fingers through his hair, "There is nothing to forgive Cas, you didn't do anything wrong." He told him softly reassuring him that he still loved him and this wasn't going to change anything. Once Cas calmed down Dean gently kissed him, "It wasn't your fault" he said softly "But Cas?" He asked, wiping cas' eyes "Who did this to you? I need to know baby." he said softly, kissing his lips gently again. 

Cas whimpered against Dean's lips and couldn't kiss back, he didn't think Dean would be so kind, so gentle and understanding, he thought his life with Dean would be over. Cas had calmed down, but felt fear and anger rise inside of him, "A-Alastair." Cas said his voice trembling, but with anger rather than fear, "He took me Dean, used me." Cas said and gripped Dean's shirt again in anger tempered with fear, "He took what was yours." Cas said and wrapped his arms around Dean sniffling against his neck, "He stole me from you Dean." Cas said and whimpered.

Dean sat up and pulled Cas onto his lap gently, "Come on." He said, "Sam needs to know then we'll watch as I have this mother fucker killed." Dean growled as he got up and carried Cas bridal style to Sam's room. He walked in and sat on the bed with Sam and Gabe, "Alastair." He growled, looking at Sam. "He beat and raped him." He told Sam as he gently ran his hand in Cas' hair to calm him down. 

Cas nodded and held himself close to Dean. He wanted to watch the bastard die for doing this to him. When Dean took him to Sam's room Cas leaned into Dean's touch and relaxed against him hiding his face in Dean's chest ashamed to show his face to Sam and Gabe. Sam was holding Gabe close to him running his fingers through his hair when Dean walked in and told him. 

Sam frowned and tensed, "I knew there was a reason I didn't like that bastard." He said lowly, almost a growl. Gabe extended a wing to Cas and brushed it against his cheek and Cas looked over to Gabe. Gabriel smiled at Cas warmly and let his wings comfort Cas as he nuzzled Sam's neck keeping him calm. Cas gave Gabe a weak smile, but it was genuine, he realized Gabe wasn't going to treat him any different then before, still as teasing and annoying as ever, but the same. It made Cas relax and nuzzle Dean's neck softly and kiss his neck. 

Dean wrapped his tail around Cas as he held him, "I'm calling a meeting so that jackass can be skinned alive." He said as he continued to run his hand through Cas hair. He put his mouth beside his ear and whispered, "I love you, Cas. No matter what happened. I want you to know, I'm not upset." He kissed the side of his head. 

Cas smiled as the last of his tears fell and he nodded against deans neck, "I love you too Dean." Cas said against his neck as he melted into Dean's arms, his tail always calmed and comforted Cas, the feel, the warmth, the familiar slide of it, it was his pacifier. 

Sam kissed Gabriel's head softly, he wanted him to know that he loved Gabe and nothing would change that, in case Gabe had any doubt, but he didn't of course. He accept the sign of affection happily though as he kissed Sam's neck softly, "I know." He said softly so only Sam heard. Sam then looked to Dean, "We can have him dragged from his chambers and have Lucifer do it, he's been itching to get his hands on some fresh meat and I know he wouldn't take kindly to someone hurting Cas. He's quite fond of him." Sam said with a warm smile directed at Cas which Cas returned, though a weaker form. Sam didn't mean in a way that meant Lucifer was interested in Cas sexually or even romantically he simply meant that Lucifer liked their talks and his company. Lucifer considered Cas a good friend and he doesn't take kindly to someone hurting his friends. Cas didn't know this though and tensed ever so slightly in Dean's arms afraid that he would be upset that Lucifer was interested in him.

Dean nodded to Sam then looked down at Cas, "Not like that, baby, like a friend," He said gently and could feel Cas' body language change, "Everyone knows your mine and only mine." he kissed Cas' cheek, "And I'll happily wait another year or even longer for sex if you're not comfortable." he whispered so Gabe and Sam didn't hear him. 

Cas wanted to cry again hearing Dean say those words. He knew he couldn't right now, but he also knew he didn't want to wait a year to give himself to Dean. Those words made him want to give Dean his body right now. Cas took a breath and blushed leaning over to Dean's ear, "Why wait?" Cas asked softly and looked at Dean giving him a reassuring smile, "After the meeting is over take off a week of work." Cas said softly and kissed him gently, "I want you to have me tonight." Cas said and hugged him, "I need you to overwrite what Alastair has done to me." Cas said weakly his bottom lip trembling, "Make me forget him and only think of you." Cas said quietly then kissed Dean's neck and sighed, he was ready for Dean, but he needed Alastair dead and gone, he needed peace of mind. 

Gabe smiled and straddled Sam and laid his head on Sam's chest relaxing against him, "Ready to get this show on the road?" Gabe asked them and Sam nodded getting up and throwing Gabriel over his shoulder so his hips were on Sam's shoulder and his hanging there, "Sam." Gabe said petulantly and started to squirm, but Sam gave him a smack to his clothed ass and Gabe stopped and quieted down, "That's what I thought." Sam said lowly then rubbed Gabe's ass affectionately, "Two can play at this game." Gabe said mischievously and reached for Sam's ass and grabbed two handfuls which made Sam yelp and jump. Sam and Gabe walked off to go talk to Lucifer while they bickered playfully and played around like that. 

Cas couldn't help but smile at them and sigh softly against Dean's neck. 

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas, his eyes wide, "You sure?" He wanted to make sure cas was 100% okay before they did this, "Cause I honestly don't mind waiting." He said as he let Cas down put his arm around him, leading him towards the hall so they could go talk to Luci with Sam and Gabe. 

Cas smiled and hugging Dean, "I'm sure Dean." Cas said softly, "I need you to take me, claim me." Cas said and blushed, "Make me yours forevermore." Cas said and sighed softly, "I need you to show me the good side of this, teach me how to love you and I'll show you what I need." Cas said looking up at him his pupils dilating, "Tonight." He added his voice going an octave lower then he looked down, "I want to go slow, need to go slow, but I want it to happen tonight." Cas said and looked up at Dean smiling up at him, "Make love to me?" He asked hesitantly hoping this showed how ready Cas actually was. 

While this happened Sam and had explained everything to Lucifer telling him everything that had happened over the last couple days including the fact that Cas and Dean had the worst anniversary in the history of existence, Cas more so, but that didn't lessen Dean's side any. 

Dean smiled and pulled Cas in for a deep kiss "I love you and I'm more than happy to make love to you." He kissed him again then broke it and picked Cas up, bridal style again, and went to Luci's room. 

Lucifer was standing with his arms crossed and a scowl across his face, "Alastair did what to Cas!?" He snapped, his fists clenched, "Bastard's gonna royally pay." He growled then Dean walking in and set Cas down. Luci turned his attention to them and walked over. He gently hugged Cas, "Don't worry, I'll slowly rip him apart with my fingernails." He told him then let go of Cas, "Would you like all the demons to watch?" He asked, looking between the four of them in the room. 

Cas blushed as Dean carried him, but he smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and relaxed against him. Cas heard Lucifer freak out and it warmed his heart to know that he cared for him so much. Despite what he was taught he knew Lucifer wasn't evil. As Dean set him down Cas hugged Lucifer back and smiled, "Thanks Luci." Cas said using his nickname and pulled away as Lucifer did. He went back over to Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist and looked up at Dean the Lucifer and nodded. 

Sam nodded as well and Gabriel gave an exasperated sight, "This big bag of dicks needs to be publicly tortured and made an example of, get his just deserts and all, let some of the demons have their way with him." Gabe said teasingly now sitting on Sam's shoulders like a little kid would on their parents shoulders, "Everyone needs to know when you mess with the Winchesters there is no mercy and you will never escape." Gabriel said seriously voicing the thought of Sam perfectly. 

Dean nodded with them, "This fucker will pay." He looked at Cas so he knew he was letting him know the man who did this would die a painful death. Luci smirked, "Everyone go get ready and I'll call a meeting." Luci said, walking past them to tell everyone. Dean put his arm around Cas and lead him out back to their room. 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean softly as Lucifer left. Sam walked off with Gabe riding on his shoulders and Cas walked out leaning against Dean as he did. Cas needed to take a shower because even though he was clean he still felt dirty and tainted by Alastair and needed to wash him off. 

When they got to their room Dean collapsed onto the bed with a deep sigh, "We have about an hour till he gathers them all." He explained, rubbing his eyes with closed fists, "So we have lots of time to get ready." He closed his eyes and rested, still being able to hear Cas perfectly. 

Cas smiled and walked over to Dean, "Go ahead and rest, I'm gonna take a quick shower." Cas said and gave Dean a gentle kiss on his forehead and moved some hair away from his face gently. He stood and grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom, "I'll be out in a minute." Cas said and shut the door behind him, but didn't lock it. If Dean wanted to come in he was welcome. 

Dean nodded and rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets over himself. Meanwhile, Lucifer's was making his way through hell and telling everyone to the throne room. Everyone did as they were told and gathered there. He found Alastair and glared at him, "Throne room, now." He snapped. 

Cas stripped slowly and saw the scars on his wrists and ankles and swallowed. He turned around and looked at his back in the mirror. More scars were there now and he knew it was thanks to Gabriel he was healed at all, it just broke his heart to know he would carry this around with him for the rest of his life. He didn't realize it, but a few tears had fallen. He sniffled and wiped his eyes then went to the shower and hopped in taking care of everything he needed and made sure to scrub every inch of himself clean and the water was on the right side of too hot so he knew he was clean again. 

When Lucifer snapped at Alastair he didn't let it show, but he was freaking out. He just nodded and finished his torture session and walked off to the showers, he was one of the Kings advisers and he needed to look his best when they had any kind of meeting. 

Dean couldn't think straight, his mind was just racing with thoughts of Cas and all he had to go through. 

Luci finished not long after, but decided to check everything out once more to make sure everyone in hell was going to be there. When he finished he went back to his room and took a quick shower. 

Cas cried a little bit in the shower, just residual sadness he needed to get out of his system. He finished up and got out wrapping a towel around him tightly and started drying off. When he was done he put on his clothes and then towel dried his hair. He hung his towel up and walked out of the bathroom fresh and clean, but needing Dean. He walked over to the bed and quietly got into bed and wrapped Dean's arm around him gently then rested his head on Dean's chest and relaxed against him breathing in his smell. It reminded him of love and comfort and safety and blocked out the thoughts that wanted to plague him. 

Alastair was in the throne room with everyone else just waiting for the Kings to come, he hoped Cas had died and this was just announcing it because he would have to make a break for it if he wasn't. He shook his head, "There is no way he survived." Alastair thought to himself. 

Dean woke up when Cas got into bed and smiled. He held him close and kissed his forehead, "You smell good." He mumbled lazily, breathing him in deeply, "I missed you. I felt naked without you." He pressed his face in Cas' hair. 

Cas smiled and leaned into Dean, "I missed you too Dean." Cas said softly, "You were the thing that kept me going." Cas said quietly, "I wanted you and I never broke because I was trying to get back to you." Cas sad and nuzzle Dean's neck softly, "Only you Dean." Cas said and closed his eyes molding to Dean's side. He missed Deans touch and Dean's warmth smell. Cas missed everything about Dean. 

Dean smiled small, "Maybe we should get ready, I'll make sure you get a good treat tonight." He smirked and got up out of bed. He walked over and grabbed his suit then handed Cas his own. 

Cas blushed and stood up taking the clothes Dean handed him and walked to the bathroom to change. He has reverted back to his modest self because of what Alastair had done to him. He changed quickly and walked out of the bathroom. He didn't tie his tie, he knew how, but he wanted Dean to do it. He wanted to be close to him for the rest of forever and make up for the past couple days. He walked over to Dean and smiled shyly at him, "Would you..." Cas said gesturing to his tie that was hanging around his neck loosely. 

Dean smiled and nodded, "Happily." He took Cas' tie and carefully tied it. He straightened it out then pulled him close by it and kissing him gently, "There ya go." He said then let go of him and buttoned his dress shirt up and put on his suit jacket. 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean back gently then went to put on his shoes. He finished and stood looking at Dean and smiling, "I do believe you are the most handsome creature I have ever laid my eyes on." Cas said as he enclosed the distance between them and pulled Dean into a hug, Cas' front flush against Dean's back. "How did I get so lucky?" He asked then kissed the back of Dean's neck softly and breathed out slowly, "Beautiful." Cas said softly and sighed against his neck. 

Dean shivered, the small hairs on the back of his neck standing up, "I've seen more beautiful creatures. I know one personally. He's so handsome, black hair, blue eyes." He placed his hands on top of Cas', "And I love everything about him." He smiled small and looked at his feet awkwardly. 

Cas smiled and and nuzzled the back of deans neck, "The lion is more magnificent than the lamb." Cas said softly, he was the lamb, so vulnerable and weak and Dean was the lion, magnificent and strong and vicious, "You are my lion." Cas said and squeezed Dean, "And I your lamb." He added softly humming happily against Dean's neck. 

Dean chuckled softly, "But they are both beautiful in their own way, one is just more fierce than the other." He turned around in Cas' arm and gently kissed him, "You're beautiful, okay?" He said softly, holding Cas' face in his hands, "And I love you." He leaned his forehead against Cas'. 

Cas smiled and hummed against Deans lips, "I love you too, my magnificent lion." Cas said against his lips and closed his eyes. He savored being in Dean's arms. He looked into Dean's eyes and smiled getting lost in the green expanse of them. 

Dean sighed and took his hand, "Let's go, Sam should be there soon." He said leading him out of the room after putting on shoes, "And don't worry, I'll keep you close." He said with a small smile looking Cas in the eyes. 

Cas sighed and leaned against Dean as they walked, "Good, I don't want to let you go while we're there. Let the last thing Alastair see is me sitting on your lap." Cas said as they walked on. 

Sam was already sitting on his throne in the throne room with Gabe in his lap relaxing an petting his wings. Gabriel was wearing normal clothes this time instead of the bondage gear Sam has him wear which puts everyone in the throne room on edge because that meant something bad was about to happen to them. 

Dean held Cas under his arm as he walked into the throne room. He sat in his throne and pulled Cas onto his lap. Luci was the last to get into the room. He smirked and stood by the door, his eyes scanning the room. He called two hell hounds and got them to stand at his side so no one could leave. 

Cas snuggled up Dean and looked at the demons on the ground level. He searched and found Alastair and made direct eye contact with him giving him a fierce look. Everyone was instantly tense when Lucifer walked in with two hell hounds at his side. The all stood still and remained quiet while Alastair stood glaring at Cas, but Cas could see right through it and see the fear in his eyes. Alastair was trapped and he wouldn't dare go dare go near Lucifer. 

Sam smiled at them and at Dean, it made them feel powerful when every demon was afraid especially when they had a particularly powerful archangel on their side. Sam kept running his fingers through Gabe's hair and smirked at Dean. 

Dean smiled at Sam then nodded to Lucifer. Luci left the dogs at the door and walked through the crowds, "Do you know why we're all here?" He asked, his voice harsh, "Perhaps I should enlighten you. One of our Kings beloved companions went missing." He walked up a few stairs towards the thrones then turned to face everyone, "But luckily we found him in time. He has obviously made a full recovery, but he aslo told us the name of the demon who took him along with everything he did. This demon took Castiel and beat him, but not only that he also defiled him." Se said glaring down at Alastair, "So we're gonna play nice. We know who you are, but would you like to confess it yourself and bring your ass up here?" He growled. 

Cas didn't let it show, but he was still frightened and he gripped Dean's shirt as Lucifer spoke. Alastair was slowly shrinking back to the back of the crowd as terror filled him, "I should have just killed him." Alastair thought as he got to the back of the crowd slowly trying to not draw attention to himself. 

Lucifer shook his head, "Fine," He looked right at Alastair, "Alastair, get your ass up here, now!" He snapped never breaking eye contact with him. Alastair felt panic rise as Lucifer called him out and he tried to run, but one of the hell hounds guarding the entrance attacked him and bit his shoulder and started dragging him towards Lucifer while he screamed and hit the hound. The hound didn't falter though, he dragged Alastair to Lucifer and dropped him at the base of the stairs then backed away and bowed respectfully to Lucifer before he sat down and readied himself in case Alastair ran again. 

Cas watched as Alastair screamed in pain and nuzzled deans neck gently kissing his neck affectionately, "My fierce lion." Cas said smiling against his neck, "Ready to devour his enemies." Cas added and slowly sucked on deans neck so Alastair could see how much he wanted him and would be completely obedient to Dean because Cas wanted to please Dean, and only Dean, "May I put on a show for our enemy? Show him how much I want to please you. How much it pleases me to please you." Cas said and slid his hand down to Dean's crotch and kneaded it gently. Over the past year Cas has given Dean head in front of the demons and made quite a show of it, but never in front of his advisers; never in front of Alastair and right now Cas wanted to show Alastair what he will never have, he wanted to show off how willing and eager he was to please Dean, not just to make Alastair jealous, but to please Dean and show his love to Dean. 

Dean smirked and kissed his cheek, "As you wish." He said softly. Lucifer stepped down a few steps and grabbed Alastair by the collar, "how dare you think to take someone else's partner, let alone the Kings!" He yelled in his face, "You'r going to die slowly, painfully, and everyone here is going to watch!" He shook him slightly. 

Alastair wasn't whimpering or making a sound, instead he was trembling in fear and grabbed Lucifer's hands as he shook him. He was staring at Lucifer, but he noticed Cas and felt his blood boil. Cas was all over Dean, literally, kissing his neck whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Alastair should be sitting there, he should have Cas sitting on his lap, but what really made him snap was when he saw Cas kiss all the way down deans body slowly, intimately, as he hummed in excitement. Then after a moment Cas was on his knees in between Deans legs nuzzling at his crotch kissing the fabric there while he reached for deans tail and then his zipper. Alastair was shaking, but now in rage, "He's mine!" Alastair screamed at Dean, talking about Cas, but Cas didn't stop at this, instead he started making happy sexual noises moaning and humming and them he started licking at the tip of deans tail, "That piece of shit belongs to me! I beat him till he broke! I fucked him till he was screaming in pleasure, begging to be filled with my cum." He told Dean, obviously a lie, but that's what Alastair specialized in, lying. 

Sam knew Alastair was just trying to make Dean angry so he would hurt Cas, but did Dean know this? Sam turned to Dean and gave him a look that said, 'You know that's not true.' Because it wasn't. Cas never broke, he had crawled all the way from Alastair's torture chamber to Lucifer's garden trying to get to Dean's chambers. If Cas was truly broken he wouldn't have been trying to return to Dean. 

Dean hummed with pleasure then shot a glare at Alastair, "Bullshit! He doesn't lie to me." He snapped then let out a moan. Lucifer turned back to Dean and smirked, "Oh look Alastair, would you like to watch?" He flipped Alastair so his back was against his chest and put his hand over his mouth. He walked closer to Dean. Dean grinned and looked at Alastair, "Make sure you watch Cas suck me until i cum, watch him be a good boy for me and only me." He looked down and tangled his fingers in Cas' hair. 

Alastair was fighting against Lucifer with full force, but it was nothing to the archangel. Alastair was being forced to watch Cas give Dean head like an obedient bitch and it made him go berserk, but also gave him a raging hard on because he had fucked Cas' ass for a good sixteen hours and he wanted to fuck him some more. 

Cas glared at Alastair then went back to ignoring him and focused solely on Dean. Cas pulled Dean's erection from his pants and then unzipped his own pants, no one could see it and Cas didn't want anyone to see, this was for Dean only. As he wrapped his hand around Dean's cock he slowly guided deans tail to slip into his pants and wrap around his own cock. He was still completely covered and knew Dean could easily stroke him with his tail while Cas sucked on deans cock completely. He also knew it drove Dean crazy to jerk himself off with deans tail, the feel of bare skin and precum on Dean's sensitive tail gave Dean so much more to focus on and Cas loved the feel of Dean's tail wrapped around his cock. He moved his hands away and started to focus on Dean's cock only, licking the tip and moaning as he slowly thrusts his hips rubbing against Dean's tail. It wasn't long before he started to suck on deans head fully tonguing the slit and greedily swallowing down his precum. 

Dean threw his head back and moaned again. He began moving his tail quickly, wanting Cas to cum first so he could feel it on his tail and have it push him over, "Oh Cas, your mouth is amazing." He made sure to speak loud enough so Alastair would hear. 

Alastair was livid, but no matter what he did he could not break free from Lucifer or get his hand from his mouth to shout and scream. His cock was also painfully hard as he watched the two, but as his arousal grew so did his rage. Cas should be willingly sucking him down, not Dean. 

Cas smiled and pushed his head down further taking more of deans cock, he had learned from Gabriel just how to take Dean all the way down and still be able to moan and swallow. He wasn't going to last much longer feeling Deans' tail stroke like he was so Cas started bobbing his head up at and down, making sure to make it as dirty as possible so Alastair could see everything and made sure to make every little sound he could as he sucked Dean off. He kept thrusting quickly into Dean's tail and after a few more long thrusts he moaned and pushed all the way down on Dean's cock as he came all over his tail and the inside of his pants. He didn't moved from Dean's cock after he rode out his orgasm though, he kept his head firmly planted against his crotch, his cock all the way down his throat as he swallowed around it giving Dean even more stimulation. 

Gabe and Sam could hear and see them and couldn't help but join in. However Gabe was butt naked and riding Sam's cock while Sam used his tail to jerk Gabe off and tangled his hands in Gabe's hair as he kissed him like his life depended on it. 

Dean felt Cas' cum all over his tail and cried out. After a few seconds he cried out Cas' name and came down his throat. He gently pushed Cas off after being cleaned and tucked himself away. His tail let go of Cas' cock and moved up to his mouth, he carefully licked it, cleaning off Cas' cum. 

Cas swallowed everything and when Dean pushed him off he pulled back and zipped his pants up. After he smiled up at Dean and crawled back into his lap resting and licking his lips, "You taste so good Dean." Cas said roughly, making sure Alastair heard him then he looked at Alastair and stuck his tongue out to show the cum on it. 

Alastair was so angry he was screaming against Lucifer's hand, but he still couldn't get free. Cas smirked and turned to Dean licking up some of his own cum and moaning happily. After he smiled at Dean and kissed his cheek he rested his head on Dean's shoulder, resting, before shooting Lucifer a wink saying he was done. 

Sam and Gabe were still going at it and after a few more moments Sam filled Gabriel with his cum and Gabriel came all over Sam's bare chest, somewhere in their Sam had taken off his shirt so when Gabe came it wouldn't mess his suit up. After Gabe and Sam both came down from their high Sam grabbed a butt plug and pulled out replacing his cock with the butt plug to keep any of his cum from leaking out. After they both dressed and Gabe sat in Sam's lap trying to to squirm which made Sam smile. 

Alastair was seeing red he was so angry, but he was no match against Lucifer especially when the archangel had a vice like grip on him keeping him in place. 

Dean leaned against Cas and nodded to Lucifer. Luci smirked and dragged Alastair to the front and center of the room, "Now this is the reason why you don't mess with Cas or Gabe." He grabbed cuffs from his belt and cuffed his hands behind his back then tie his legs together, "Now don't think of going anywhere." He said firmly then grabbed a whip and smacked it across his back. 

Cas smiled against Dean and kissed his neck gently as he watched Lucifer deal with Alastair. 

Sam was holding Gabe and gently stroking his wings affectionately as Gabe hummed and wrapped Sam in his wings, they were glowing a soft golden color because he was content and happy. 

Alastair didn't make a sound as Lucifer whipped him, he knew how to keep from screaming, but he knew he was going to die and he was tense and sweating bullets. In the back of his mind he wondered if he begged Dean for forgiveness he would spare his life. 

Luci frowned, "Whips aren't painful enough?" He grabbed a demon blade and stepped closer, carefully cutting off his shirt, "Hmm... what should we carve into your chest?" He looked to Cas "Any ideas?" he asked, spinning the blade between is fingers. 

Alastair shivered, but kept himself still as Lucifer cut his shirt off. He looked up to Cas and made eye contact with a mixture of fear, lust, and rage. 

Cas sent him a look of pure hate and looked to Lucifer, his facial expression turning soft and friendly, "He betrayed our kings." Cas said darkly, "Traitor is appropriate, but he is also a thief." Cas said tilting his head, "Any ideas my king?" Cas asked reverently as he looked up to Dean smiling lovingly at him. 

It set Alastair's blood to boil, but he was focusing on balancing to say anything. 

Sam and Gabe were just watching, they had no need to get involved with this and chose to simply watch and cuddle on Sam's throne. 

Dean looked at Cas, "Anything you want, my love." He gently kissed him, "Why not both." He smirked and looked at Lucifer, "Now this one will hurt." Luci said with a wicked grin as he started carving the first or 'traitor' into Alastair's chest. 

Alastair screamed as Lucifer cut into his skin and in an attempt to run away fell on his back and started to inch his way away from Lucifer, "No! Stop!" Alastair said, but it was too frantic and rushed to sound strong and controlled, he was afraid and his voice revealed that. 

Cas smiled at how quickly it took for Alastair to beg. He kissed deans neck and smiled, "I never begged for him to stop." Cas said hoping this information would please Dean, "You are the only one who can reduce me to begging Dean. In all the best ways." Cas said and sucked on his neck gently, not trying to get him hard again, just as an affectionate gesture and show how strong he was for Dean. 

Sam Gabe just watched the event take place gently petting one another like they were on a romantic date. 

Luci laughed and quickly straddled his hips, holding him down and continuing to carve, "What was that? You want me to keep going!? Alright." He dug the blade in deeper as he cut. 

Dean moaned, "You're my good boy." he mumbled quietly, holding Cas closer with one arm. 

Cas smiled against deans neck hearing his praise, "I'll always be your good boy." Cas said happily, "For the rest if my life." Cas said and nuzzled Deans neck softly. It wasn't that Dean never praised him, but Cas loved hearing it, Dean always sounded so pleased when he praised him and it made Cas' heart flutter. 

Alastair was screaming as Lucifer kept cutting into him and something happened that horrified him. His erection was pressing up against Luci's ass as he squirmed and it looked like Alastair was trying to thrust up against him when in reality he was trying to get away from him. 

Luci's eyes widened in shock "What? Now you're trying to fuck me!?" He snapped, leaning his weight onto the blade, "Are you really trying to rape Satan!?" He shouted in his face, his voice filling the room. 

Dean tried to hid his laughter by covering his mouth, he always had such a fun time watching Lucifer lash out. 

Cas smiled, amused at how an innocent motion could elicit so much rage from Lucifer to Alastair. 

Alastair cried out trying to get away even more as Lucifer dug the blade deeper, "N-No, I-I'm not I swear." Alastair pleaded desperately still moving and thrusting his erection into Lucifer's ass, if honestly wasn't his fault, but he was fucked any way you looked at it. 

Luci pulled the blade out and held it to his neck, "You disgusting creature." He growled. Alastair's head was pinned to the ground thanks to Luci holding him down by the hair. He gently pushed the blade down just enough to cut him but not enough to kill him just yet. 

Alastair tried to stop squirming and closed his eyes tight, "Please don't kill me." He begged Lucifer as well as the kings and their consorts. 

Cas looked at Alastair with disdain and looked to Dean kissing his neck softly, affectionately, and submissively, he would bend to Dean's will and obey his orders in a moments notice, "What say you, your majesty?" Cas asked lowly so only Dean could hear. 

Sam and Gabe both scoffed at Alastair's request, but looked to Dean and Cas because it was their decision. Dean knew where him and Gabe stood when it came to Alastair. 

Dean suddenly felt bad, he didn't know why, but he felt that he should live. Dean pulled Cas closer and whispered in his ear, "I don't know why, but I feel bad doing this." Luci turned to Dean and waited for him to give his answer. 

Cas nuzzled deans neck softly, "It is your choice Dean. I will accept whatever you choose." Cas said and kissed deans cheek, "I-I would feel safer if he were gone for good." Cas said revealing how scared he was of Alastair. He didn't care if he lived or died, but Alastair scared Cas and no matter what he always would. Cas didn't want to live in fear, looking over his shoulder his whole life, "I'll accept whatever you choose, but he scares me Dean." Cas said showing vulnerability to Dean in both his voice and body language.

Alastair fought passed the pain and saw them discussing and could read Cas' body language clearly. He knew they were discussing his life and he believed he was gonna die so why not go out fighting? "That's right whore, you can't hide your fear from me." He said through pain, "I'm going to take you again, fuck you till you scream!" He yelled at Cas and Cas couldn't help the fact that he whimpered and flinched against Dean his grip tightening on deans shirt. He kept it quiet, but Alastair knew he flinched and whimpered, "I've already started training him." Alastair struggled to say as he smiled at Dean and Cas, "He'll be mine and I'll fuck him every day until he finally dies, he's only useful for his tight ass." Alastair yelled up to them, "Bet you're gonna toss him around now that he's been used by me." He said, "Let all the other demons use him to please themselves, bet they'd love that." Alastair told him with a crazed smile on his face. 

Cas whimpered again and shook his head clutching himself close to Dean, "Please don't." Cas begged Dean quietly and trembled, "Don't let them touch me, please." Cas said quietly a couple tears of fear role down his cheeks and transfer to deans neck, "I-I'll be good, y-you can take me as hard as you want, but please don't throw me away." Cas said, he kept his voice quiet so no one heard his desperate plea for Dean to spare him. No one was even looking at Cas and Dean though, they were staring at Alastair shocked, he was begging for a painful death. 

Dean shushed him and held him close, "Don't worry, baby." He looked up at Luci and nodded. 

Lucifer smirked and finished carving his chest then got up and forced Alastair to stand up too, "This is what will happen." He looked at the other demons and then back to Alastair and kicked his leg in the wrong way, snapping it at the knee. 

Cas whimpered quietly, but calmed down though he didn't stop clutching at Dean afraid to let him go. 

Alastair was screaming as Lucifer finished carving his chest and when Lucifer broke his knew Alastair fell and screamed in pain pure and loud and ringing through the quiet of the throne room. No one made a sound as Alastair screamed and held his knee unable to do anything else. 

Everyone was scared into silence and looked at each other and back to Lucifer and the kings in fear, though some didn't fear, but watched the traitor get his dues. Those who weren't afraid were loyal to Sam and Dean and would never think of betraying them. 

Sam and Gabe watched as Lucifer broke Alastair's knee and smiled down, "He should be raped by any demon who wants a little piece of ass, teach him how it feels to be taken against his will and fucked over and over." Gabe said to Sam loud enough for Sam, Dean, and Cas to hear. 

Dean grinned and got up setting Cas on his throne. He walked over and stood by Alastair, "Who wants a piece of his ass, I bet he's never been fucked so he'll be nice and tight" He said, flipping Alastair onto him stomach and sliding off his pants. 

Cas frowned when Dean left him and pulled his tail teasingly, but gently, as he walked off to show his displeasure with being out down. Cas loved to be in Dean's lap and shower Dean with kisses and affectionate nuzzling and warmth. 

Alastair was in an immense amount of pain, but he still knew and understood what Dean was saying. He kept trying to fight Dean, but it only aided in his pants coming completely off. He cursed Dean and his brother as well as their consorts, but all the while the demons in the crowd looked at each other and their fear turned into a hunger. A dangerous lustful hunger and a great many stepped forward and knelt to Dean and Lucifer in respect silently requesting they be the first to take Alastair, Dean had offered and this was the proper way to accept. As they knelt more went and knelt beside them until they had a good group of about twenty five to thirty demons all wanting a piece of Alastair's body and would accept Dean's offer. 

Sam and Gabe perked up at this and watched excitedly as Alastair was stripped of his clothes and chained like Cas was, horizontal from the ceiling his arms and legs stretched out in an 'X' and he was cock level so one or even two, because there was a long table under Alastair should they wish to double penetrate his ass, and they would, could fuck him. 

Cas watched and could see Alastair's cock twitch as precum leaked out, he was still excited from watching him suck off Dean, but now he was excited by the prospect of being raped. Cas was disgusted with him and looked at Dean waiting for him to return to the throne as he kept it warm for him. 

Dean and Luci stepped back, "Have at him!" Dean said, walking over to his throne and sitting down, moving Cas onto his lap, "And make him take a few of you at a time, remember he has a mouth too." He called out to the demons who were all excited to fuck Alastair. 

Cas smiled and practically purred when he was on Dean's lap again. He wrapped his arms around Dean and snuggled close to his chest relaxing. 

Sam and Gabe were already stroking each other's cocks and kissing one another excited for the show. 

The first thing the demons did was shove one of their cocks down Alastair's throat to gag him and fuck him. Another one went to his ass and used his spit as lube and fucked his ass hard. They didn't want to tear his skin so only one took his ass at a time until he had cum flowing out of his ass then they used that as lube and started to double team him while the other demons stripped and stroked their cocks waiting for their turn. More ended up joining and by the time it was over Sam and Gabe had fucked three more times while more than half the kingdoms fucked Alastair at least twice. 

Cas didn't initiate any intercourse because watching Alastair be raped wasn't a turn on for Cas, he enjoyed it, but only Dean could get him hard, watching anyone else wasn't enjoyable or satisfying in the least. 

Dean watched and bit his lip. He knew it wasn't a turn on for Cas, but after a while dean couldn't stop his erection from poking through his pants and touching Cas' ass. Dean tensed up, "I'm so sorry Cas" he mumbled in his ear. 

Cas blushed and sat heavily in Dean's erection, "It's okay Dean." Cas said and kissed his neck, "I understand, but I'm not letting you get off by watching that thing." Cas said and kissed Dean softly, "If you cum here watching him, you can't fuck me till tomorrow." Cas said his eyes growing in lust as he leaned his forehead against Dean's and looked at him with a smirk. 

By now those who had fucked Alastair three times were putting their clothes back on and the crowd was thinning out because it was the end of the fucking session. They shuffled back to around the edge of the room so Alastair was hanging their naked and completely drenched in demon cum his asshole gaping and his head lolling back with cum dripping out of his mouth. He came close to a dozen times and he was efficiently milked dry. 

When the last demon was clothes once again they turned to the kings and knelt thanking them for the gift and the opportunity to punish a traitor. Sam and Gabe were done and once again cuddling on the throne and they smiled at Alastair, but didn't say anything. He gave Lucifer a nod so he could continue with Alastair punishment. Would he continue the torture or just kill him? They would never feed him to the hounds because Dean and Lucifer both respected them enough not to feed them shit that every demon had defiled so maybe they would burn him alive? Sam didn't know, but he was excited to find out, while Gabe just squirmed the plug in his ass once again and his ass full of even more cum, so much it was leaking out even with the plug. 

Dean closed his eyes and ground up against Cas, "Don't worry, I won't get off to him." He started playfully sucking Cas' neck, "All this cum if for you only." He purred in his ear. 

Luci walked back over to Alastair and looked at him ,"How was that gang bang?" He asked, crossing his arm in front of his chest. 

Cas moaned softly feeling Dean's erection and his mouth against him. He could feel his own cock growing as he felt Dean, "Dean." Cas said softly lolling his head back offering more of it to Dean in a submissive display. He trusted Dean and would show every vulnerable part of him and offer it to Dean because he trusted him with his life. 

Alastair was panting and mewling lightly as he trembled. He couldn't answer Lucifer even if he wanted to because his throat was so fucked and hoarse it would be barely understand able. His cock however was still hard and that pretty much answered Lucifer's question. 

Dean kept kissing all over his neck, trailing his tongue along as well, "I can't wait for this to be over so we can go back to our room." Dean slid his hands onto Cas' thighs, "I'll treat you good." He bit down on a sensitive spot on his neck. 

Luci grinned, "Good, I hoped you enjoyed you final fuck cause you're going up in flames." He walked over to the door and grabbed a bag, "It took a little searching, but I found them" He shook the bag and you could very easily hear the bones rattling, "Now all I gotta do is..." He grabbed a match and lite it, but quickly blew it out just to mess with him. 

Cas' breathing was turning into panting and he moaned again quite loudly feeling Dean bite down on that particular spot on his neck. It never failed to turn Cas into a begging mess and now wasn't an exception, "Please take me now." Cas begged pulling deans shirt lightly, "Take me to bed, please Dean." Cas moaned, "I want you inside me, fuck me." Cas whimpered in pleasure as he ground down on deans cock, "Make me yours." He moaned. 

Alastair saw and heard what Lucifer had and he panicked, trying to beg for his life, but he was too weak to break free and his voice was too hoarse to be understood, he had been thoroughly fucked and now he was going to die. 

Sam and Gabe were smiling and looked at Luci giving him a thumbs up since Cas and Dean were to busy with their own world right now. 

Dean moaned softly, but shook his head ,"N-Not till we're done." He breathed out sharply, "L-Look he's gonna die." He gently rubbed the small hickey on his neck. 

Luci lit another match, "See ya, douche bag." He said and dropped the match into the bag and watching Alastair slowly burn. 

Cas whimpered when Dean said no, he didn't care about Alastair anymore he just kept grinding down on deans cock saying 'please' as desperately and deeply as he could to try and persuade Dean. However when he heard Alastair's screams Cas quickly turned his head and watched him burn till he was literally nothing, no ash or dust left. 

Sam and Gabe smiled and stood, signally Lucifer to end the meeting then looked to Cas and gave him a firm look which made Cas bow his head and stand up so Dean could do the same. Cas knew Sam was just looking out for them, the sooner they stood the sooner they could end the meeting and Cas could be a writhing begging mess under Dean for the next week, perhaps longer if Sam was generous. 

Dean stood up and had an extremely noticeable boner. Luci saw and rolled his eyes and dismissed the dogs and opened the door, "You're free to leave." he said, watching everyone leave the room. 

Dean thanked Luci then turned to Sam, "Hey little brother... So... I need a week off, okay? Okay, cool." He smiled and started walking off. 

Cas shot Lucifer a grin because he was so ready to leave. Sam shook his head, "Make it two and then give me two off, got it?" He called out because he wanted to love his angel and since Dean was taking off the week he wouldn't be able to, but if Sam was generous Dean would have to pay him back and Sam would lavish his angel in love and pleasure for two whole weeks. 

Cas smiled and knew Dean would jump at that off since he got an extra week, but Cas wasn't completely there he was glued to Dean's side as they walked off to their chambers. Cas was hard and ready for Dean to take him, but he could feel the fear start to crawl back into his kind and then shame knowing Dean wouldn't be his first. Cas didn't even realize he had inhibitions about sex, but he knew when they got to the bedroom he would ask Dean to go slow, Cas didn't want to jump the gun here because he wanted to make sure every memory he had of Alastair fucking him was overwritten by Dean making love to him and getting lost in the true pleasure of Deans touch. 

Dean grinned, "Deal!" He called back to Sam then left with Cas. Once they got to their room Dean locked the door and pushed Cas to the bed, crawling on top of him. He could feel his cock twitching as he started grinding down on Cas. 

Cas gasped when Dean pushed him down on the bed and when he started grinding down on him gasp gasped and whimpered, "Please be gentle." Cas asked softly looking up at Dean with slight fear that he would be as brutal and cruel as Alastair. 

Dean nodded but kept his hips moving then slowly undressed Cas and himself until they were both butt naked. Dean smirked and started kissing his neck and reaching for the lube. He made sure to use a lot before gently pushing in, completely forgetting to prep him. 

Cas tensed when Dean undressed them, but was relaxing as he felt Dean kiss him all over. When Dean pushed in without any prep or foreplay however Cas panicked, "N-No!" He yelled pushing Dean off of him and curling into a ball shaking. He wasn't ready for Dean to go so fast, the pain from it was too much of a shock and it brought back memories of Alastair. Cas whimpered hugging himself, "N-No m-more Alastair." Cas whimpered out as he remembered begging that to him in his mind, but never verbalized it, he never begged him to stop, but his mind was throwing his memories back at him. 

Dean sighed and rolled off, "Okay... We won't have sex then." He mumbled and spooned Cas, his erection already deflating form hearing Cas beg him to stop. Dean chewed the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes, "Night." He sighed. Dean wrapped his arms and held him close, "I'm sorry." He said softly in his ear, "We'll stick to cuddling." He kissed the side of Cas' head and sighed softly, "I love you" he mumbled. 

Cas smiled softly a few tears falling, "Don't be sorry Dean, you have nothing to apologize for." Cas said and sighed, "I want you, but I need you to go slower." Cas said hesitantly, "I-I know you want to jump right in, b-but I can't and I'm so sorry I can't." Cas said sniffling again, "I-I need you to fix me Dean, because I'm broken and I can't fix myself." Cas said weakly looking up at Dean frightened, "I-I need you Dean." Cas said finding some confidence, "J-Just take it slow, i-it's my first time." Cas said with a small smile hoping to lighten the mood. 

Dean smirked and rolled on top of him, "But you gotta get me hard again." he purred, kissing down his neck, "And ill go slow." He kept kissing his neck and chest, "Get me hot, Cas." He growled grinding down on him. 

Cas gasped and moaned feeling Dean on top of him. He leaned into his touch and tilted his head back as his hands traveled down from Dean's back to the base of his tail. He could feel himself getting hard as Dean was grinding against and gripped the base of his tail tugging on it lightly as he moaned and started grinding up against Dean. 

Dean felt himself getting hard when Cas touched his tail, "Oh baby, you know how to touch me in all the right places." He moaned softly and grabbed the lube and put it on his fingers, "We'll start with these." He wiggled his fingers and moved them to Cas' hole, "Ready?" He said, teasing it a bit. 

Cas gasped feeling Dean's hand near his hole and fought the urge to pull away. He took a few deep breaths and nodded, "Y-Yes." Cas breathed as he felt his cock become fully hard and he gripped deans tail firmer and slowly stroked it pulling it gently on the down strokes. 

Dean moaned and slowly pushed his finger into Cas. He gently started pumping it, "How's that feel?" He kept moving his finger, "Can I add a second?" He pushed just the tip of his second finger in and kept it still. 

Cas moaned feeling Dean's finger and gripped his tail tighter arching his back, "D-Dean." He moaned lightly and after he felt Dean push the tip of his second finger and nodded, "Yes, please." Cas moaned slowly grinding his hips down onto Dean's fingers. He was panting and moaning and he was surprised to know that he was a step away from begging Dean to keep going. 

Dean grinned and pushed his second finger in all the way, "You're a good boy." He said softly. Dean scissored his fingers, "Is this okay?" He kept asking, waiting to know if anything was too much for Cas. 

Cas was moaning and panting, "Yes, god please keep going." Cas begged as he pulled Dean's tail up wrapping it around his hand tugging it desperately. He ground onto Dean's fingers and then up against Dean, his own cock leaking precum all over Dean. 

Dean smirked and pulled his fingers out. He lubed his cock and places the tip near his hole, "You ready? It's bigger than my fingers." He explained slowly pushing the tip in. 

Cas whimpered when Dean pulled away then looked up at him hesitant, but still wanting, "Please, go slowly." Cas said roughly, he was nervous when he felt the tip of Dean's cock, it was bigger than Alastair's and Cas knew it was also longer. He was ready, but he still needed to stretch for Dean's cock. Cas was panting and moaning and was slowly working his way down on his cock. It was a weird feeling, but Cas was comforted and any thoughts of Alastair were far away from his mind. Dean was the only one he was thinking of and the pleasure Dean was giving him. He was gentle and slow and perfect, Cas was ready for Dean and he wanted to be filled, "Please Dean, I want you inside of me." Cas said gripping Dean's shoulders tightly his tail still wrapped around Cas' hand, "I-I want your cock inside if me, please fuck me Dean." Cas moaned, begging Dean. 

Dean smirked and pushed all the way in then moaned out, "Fuck... You're so tight." He groaned, letting Cas adjust. After a bit he started slowly thrusting, he leaned over Cas and kissed him lovingly. 

Cas cried out in pleasure arching his back and as he adjusted moaned deeply. As Dean fucked and kissed him Cas kissed back wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and letting a few tears slip. He was so happy and in love. It was so perfect and Cas could only cry and feel complete pleasure wash over him with every thrust of Dean's. It didn't take long for Cas to adjust and he slowly started grinding on Dean's cock as he used his hand to start stroking Dean's tail quickly hoping to please him more. He was starting to make desperate and needy sounds as he kissed Dean and didn't want the moment to pass. He wanted to stay locked in this moment forever feeling loved, safe, and pleasured all at once. He knew he wouldn't last long either because of how overwhelming Dean was and how amazing this felt. Alastair might have hurt him and given him inhibitions about sex, but Dean changed that in an instant. Cas loved Dean's cock, the way it fit inside of him, the way it made him feel, they way it moved and hit every pleasure spot Cas had. Cas already loved to suck Dean's cock, but now he was a complete slave to it, addicted to his cock and pleasing him until Dean was satisfied. 

Dean broke the kiss and stopped moving, "You're crying... Is this too much? I can stop." He was worried that he was hurting or even scaring Cas. He wanted to keep going, but if Cas wasn't comfortable he'd stop, he'd do whatever Cas asked. 

Cas was panting and kept grinding onto Dean, "N-No please, please don't stop." Cas moaned leaning his head back, "Fuck me Dean, claim me." Cas begged, "I need you to mark me, let everyone know I'm yours." Cas moaned as he exposed his neck to Dean, an invitation to mark him, bite him, permanently so everyone could see that he belong to Dean, "Please Dean." Cas begged lustfully as he sufficiently fucked himself on deans cock. 

Dean smirked and angled himself to hit Cas' prostate and started thrusting a bit faster than before. He leaned over and kissed Cas' neck then started sucking on it. After he left a very noticeable hickey he moved up and gently bit down. Cas moaned and cried out as Dean started thrusting faster hitting his prostate. When Dean bit down though Cas lost it and cried out Dean's name as his ass clenched and he came all over himself and Dean's stomachs completely untouched. He kept grinding against Dean as he erratically stroked deans tail bringing it to his lips and sucking on it sloppily hoping to get Dean off as well, "Cum inside me Dean." Cas moaned, "Please fill me with your demonic seed." Cas begged as he took Dean's tail into his mouth and moaned around it. 

Dean moaned and whimpered, "Fuck..." He breathed out and after a few more thrusts he came inside Cas with a loud moan. After he was done he fell on Cas' chest and finished biting Cas' neck until he bled. He licked the blood and sighed contently. 

Cas moaned and let Dean's tail fall from his mouth as he whimpered feeling Dean bite him till he bled, but he loved it. He smiled and lifted his hand to Dean's hair and gently ran his finger through Dean's hair. Cas was still high from his orgasm and he was practically having a second orgasm when Dean marked him. Dean marked him and still wanted him after everything and now he was Dean's forever and everyone would know that with his bite. It made Cas moan again and bare his throat more as Dean licked away the blood. Cas would only ever bare his throat to Dean, no one else would see Cas submissive and pliant except Dean. Being owned, claimed by a superior being, marked by his mate, sated something very primal inside of Cas that he couldn't explain. It just felt very kind of right, Dean marking him, Cas submitting to Dean and baring his throat, showing his complete vulnerability to Dean because he trusted him above anyone else. He just closed his eyes and panted letting his breath return to normal as Dean licked his throat. He was practically purring as Dean did so, he could burst with happiness as Dean loved on him. He had never felt more loved or felt like he belong more than he did right here underneath Dean, his leg spread, ass filled with Dean's cum, and neck marked up by Dean. Nothing mattered more than Dean in this moment. 

Dean sat up and gently pulled out, groaning softly. He collapsed beside Cas and cuddled up to his side. Dean playfully nibbled his ear, "That was really good." He pulled himself closer, "You were nice and tight." He purred. 

Cas moaned as Dean pulled out and cuddled closer to him smiling and making soft happy noises as Dean nibbled his ear, "I think I'm addicted to your cock Dean." Cas said softly blushing as he did, "You're so long and thick." Cas moaned softly and purred in complete bliss as Dean's cum slowly leaked out of him. He loved the affection and his touches and kisses, "You're so perfect Dean. I love you so much." Cas purred softly. 

Dean chuckled quietly, "Well that's a pretty good addiction." He smirked and kept nibbling his ear, "I love you too, my beautiful boy." He closed his eyes and cuddled Cas close, gently nuzzling his neck. 

Cas was practically glowing as Dean talked to him and purred while Dean nuzzled his neck. He soon started to doze off safe in deans arms marked by his mate. He wondered if there was any commitment down in hell that was like marriage or if being his consort meant they were married, he would ask Dean later, right now he just basked in Dean's affection and love and hummed/purred as he buried his face in Dean's hair and relaxed to the smell of him. Dean's smell made Cas happy and brought great memories to mind as he relaxed/dozed off. It wasn't a specific memory just the memories of feeling safe and loved and cared for like nothing could possibly go wrong because he was in Dean's arms and no one could touch him in his arms. Cas sighed at the memory and slowly fell asleep in deans arms, "My fierce dragon." Was the last thing Cas said to Dean before he slipped into a blissful sleep dreaming of Dean as a dragon protecting him from all his enemies and letting him ride on his back as Dean soared through the sky watching the sun rise from the air. Cas smiled in his sleep and held Dean close as he slept. 

Dean held onto him, "Sleep well." He mumbled lazily as Cas dozed off. As soon as Dean knew Cas was asleep he closed his eyes and let himself rest, almost to the point where he was asleep. Everything around him was zoned out and all he was focused on was what was in his mind. 

Cas' dream turned even better when it skipped to Cas in deans nest where he was taking care of two newly hatched dragonlings. They were small and vulnerable and Cas was watching over them as Dean went to catch dinner. When he returned Cas was relaxing in the nest with the two baby dragons curled up to each side of him resting against him as he gently ran his hands down their scales. Dean smiled and placed the three cows he had caught by the wall and went to the next curling his body around his offspring and mate giving them more warmth to keep them safe and protected. Cas smiled and snuggled close to Dean, though he was minuscule in comparison to how massive Dean was, it was a wonder Dean hadn't stepped on him, but it was a dream and Cas was in a blissful cuddly state and nothing bad would happen in his dreams. It was the most happy he's ever been and he loved it as Dean moved his head close to Cas and the babies softly smelling them memorizing their scent. Cas slept peacefully throughout the night dreaming of having a family with Dean, but in his heart he believed he'd never have one because Dean was a demon and Cas was still a man, men couldn't get pregnant, it was humanly impossible. 

Dean opened his eyes after about an half and hour. He carefully scooted out of Cas' arms and went to the bathroom. He yawned and turned on the water then stepped in, letting the warm water surround his body and wash all the sweat of. He sighed deeply then grabbed the shampoo and massaged it through his scalp. 

When Dean left Cas fussed a little and when he was gone his dream took a sad turn. Cas was mumbling and fussing because in his dream Dean and him got into a fight and Dean kicked him out of the nest shooting flames at to emphasize that he wasn't welcome back. Cas was whimpering in his sleep groping around for Dean but when he couldn't find him he started calling for him in his sleep, "Dean." Cas called out weakly, quietly as he sat in the forest alone cold and wet because it was raining in his dream, "D-Dean?" Cas mumbled again slightly distressed because he already missed him. He kept searching for him in his sleep as he fussed making whimpering noises. He wasn't panicked, but he wanted Dean, wanted his presence and his scent to calm him and subsequently his dream. 

Dean finished rinsing his hair and then washed his body. He got out of the shower and dried off then walked back into the room naked. He noticed Cas feeling around. He sighed softly and crawled back into him, holding him close, "Shh, I'm right here." He said softly in his ear trying all he could to calm Cas down without waking him up. 

As soon as Dean held him Cas latched on and immediately relaxed against him. In his dream he was shivering and fell asleep only to be woken up by being lifted off the ground by Dean and taken back to the nest. When he was there Cas slept on top of Dean's head in between his eyes because Dean was so massive Cas could fit there easily and it was comforting to be so close to Dean. Everything was back to the way it should be Cas was snuggled up to Dean in both reality and his dream and he felt safe and comforted in both. It was hours before he would wake up though because he was exhausted from making love to Dean. The last thing he remembered from his dream was watching the baby dragons play with each other as Cas cooked some of the meat that Dean had caught so he could eat. Dean and the baby dragons didn't need to cook their food since they didn't get sick from eating raw meat like Cas would, but thankfully Dean had lit a fire before he left to patrol his territory of any intruders or threats. When Dean returned was when Cas woke up from his dream cuddling a clean and fresh smelling Dean and being greeted with his own smell. Cas groaned and opened his eyes looking to Dean softly. He didn't say anything he just smiled groggily and nuzzled Dean's neck kissing it gently. He winced though because he felt the bite mark Dean had left and he irritated it by moving his neck so roughly. It would be tender for a day, but after it would scar over nicely as long as Dean kept marking him there for a while. Cas hoped he would, he wanted to bare Dean's mark proudly. Cas smiled and stopped nuzzling Dean's neck, but kept kissing it softly breathing in Dean's clean smell. 

Dean smiled and held him close, "Good morning, beautiful. Have a good sleep?" He asked in a soft quiet voice, not wanting to be too loud for Cas since he was still waking up. He traced small circles on his back, "Have any interesting dreams." He had grown very interested in the dreams Cas had for the year he'd been there, they were always so amazing and Dean loved listening. 

Cas hummed against deans neck, "Yes." He said answering both of deans questions. He swallowed and then told Dean about his dream making sure not to leave anything out. He described how Dean was a magnificence, fierce, massive dragon and how Cas was basically Dean's wife and took care of his dragon babies while Dean caught the food and kept them all safe. He told Dean about the fight, though Cas didn't know what they were fighting about, and how he was in the freezing rain and Dean came and got him and Cas curled up and slept on the bridge of deans snout which was a testament to how massive Dean truly was. He told him how Dean was a magnificent green and black dragon with beautiful scales and magnificent horns. He explained that in his dream it was somehow known the larger and longer a dragons horns were the stronger they were and Cas had never seen a dragon with longer or larger horns, or wings, before. He described how beautiful it was when they few up high watching the sun rise and going above the cloud covering to just glide and have long drawn out conversations with Cas securely in Dean's claws held against Dean's chest hearing his heart beat loud and clear as they talked. It was a common dream for Cas to have where Dean was a dragon or a lion always depicted as the strong mate providing for Cas and sometimes for their offspring, "I wish you could see what I saw Dean, you were so magnificent and majestic." Cas said reverently, "Just like you are everyday I see you." He added and looked up into Dean's eyes his own shining with love and adoration, "Always so beautiful and gentle with me." Cas told him and leaned up to kiss Dean gently, "The perfect creature to grace existence." Cas said blushing and smiling shyly, he loved lavishing Dean with praise, but he didn't want Dean to think it wasn't genuine because it was always genuine, always straight from Cas' heart. 

Dean smiled and gently kissed his lips, "I love you." He said softly, "And why do we always have babies in your dreams?" He ran his thumb over Cas' cheek, "Is it trying to tell us something?" He teased, smiling small. 

Cas blushed and smiled up at him, "I don't know, but I wouldn't mind baring your children if it was possible." Cas said softly smiling up at Dean and blushing bright pink, he didn't mean to say that because what if Dean didn't want kids? Not like they could have any anyway, but what if if was a sore subject for Dean or he didn't like kids? Cas didn't know, but Dean didn't seem upset about him having so many dreams about them having children together so maybe he wouldn't mind having a child if it were possible. 

Dean nodded, "Me neither, that'd be kinda cool." He smiled at Cas' blush, "I've heard of males getting pregnant." He looked at Cas and gave him an Eskimo kiss, "Wouldn't that be crazy." he chuckled. 

Cas smiled and gave Dean Eskimo kisses back, "It would be an honor if it were possible." Cas said softly and sighed happily. He moved to get comfortable and grimaced feeling how gross he felt, "I need to shower, but I don't want to stop cuddling with you." Cas fussed and huffed cause he didn't want to move, but he needed to shower cause he had dried cum and lube all over him and inside of him. 

Dean rolled away from him, "I'll sit in the bathroom with you." He got out of bed and walked over to his dressed and slipped boxers on, "You shower and I'll sit on the toilet and we can talk." He turned to Cas and walked back over to him, holding out a hand. 

Cas smiled and nodded reaching out and grabbing Dean's hand pulling himself up. He didn't bother to grab clothes or put anything on he just walked with Dean to the bathroom and locked the door then went to the shower and turned on the warm water letting it get on the perfect side of too hot. He felt so comfortable around Dean that he didn't mind if he was naked in front of him, he wasn't ashamed. He looked down though and saw his own cum and then looked at his legs and saw Dean's cum and blushed. He was covered in both their cum and it made him happy and embarrassed at the same time. He walked over to Dean and kissed him softly, "So if you had a child what would you name them? Boy and girl." Cas asked as he walked over and stepped into the shower letting the hot water wash off the cum before he grabbed the soap and washcloth to start scrubbing his skin clean. 

Dean sat on the toilet and leaned back, "I have no clue for boy... but if I had a baby girl is probably name her Mary." He smiled small to himself, "I like that name." He sighed quietly and looked at his lap "what about you, what'd you name 'em?" He looked back up again. 

Cas smiled when he said Mary, Dean had opened up to Cas over the year and he knew about his parents and the fire and how much he missed his mom. He wanted to hug Dean because he knew his mother was taken from him too soon, especially Sam. Dean at least knew his mother, Sam never did. Cas thought and smiled, "Mary is a beautiful name." Cas said, "I think I like that name, or perhaps, Deanna." Cas said blushing as he washed his body and asshole of cum and lube and whatever else was on their sheets. He thought for a moment and smiled, "For the boy I think, perhaps, Samuel, after your brother. It's a strong name and I think Sam would be honored." Cas said thoughtfully, he had grown to love Sam and Gabriel as brothers over the past year, though Sam was more of an older sibling because Cas knew to follow his orders when he was angry or serious, "Would that... Would you be okay with that?" Cas asked softly as he washed the soap off his body along with all the dirt. He smiled because he was smelling like Dean every second he used his body wash and shampoo. He was careful to clean deans bite mark as well so it didn't get infected, he wanted it to scar, but not make him sick. 

Dean nodded, "Sam is a nice name for a boy." He paused and thought about what Cas had said, "It's funny that you said Samuel and Deanna, those were my grandparents names." He chuckled softly, "Of course I was named after my grandma." He smiled and breathed in the hot damp air and the smell of soap. 

Cas smiled and washed his hair, "They are both beautiful and strong names." Cas said softly, "Samuel means 'Name of God' and Deanna means 'Divine' both of which are ironic for you and your brother." Cas said with a small smile. He washed the shampoo out of his hair and then let the water just wash over him gently, "However, they are still beautiful and I would happily name our children Samuel and/or Deanna." Cas said then turned the water off, he smiled thinking about family, "To tell you the truth I never met any of my grandparents, I don't even remember my parents names if you asked me." Cas said lightly as he pulled the curtains back and grabbed a towel drying himself off then stepping out toweling his hair dry and walking to the sink, "Maybe one day we can find a child to adopt." Cas said, though it was more of a question. Cas was about to say something else before he stopped and placed a hand over his mouth. He didn't feel too well and he looked to Dean already knowing he was about to puke, he just hoped Dean would get his look in time so he could move out of the way as Cas ran over to the toilet. 

Dean nodded slightly, "Yeah, that'd be nice." He saw Cas acting weird so he quickly got up, "Are you okay?" He walked over to him and touched his back gently, unsure of what to do, "Do you need anything?" He was somewhat panicking but not showing it. 

Cas didn't say anything he just ran to the toilet and pushed the seat up before he started to vomit his guts out his whole body convulsing as he heaved up everything that was his stomach contents. His hands were on the toilet bowl as the force of the vomiting rocked his body. It was so sudden and Cas was so unprepared that it shocked him and then made him tense all at once. 

Dean groaned slightly then knelt beside Cas and rubbed his back, "It's okay, get it out." He honestly didn't mind vomit since he was use to blood and gore, "Think you're getting sick?" He kept rubbing Cas' back, if Cas was sick Dean would be more than happy to take care of him. 

Everything inside Cas' stomach was in the toilet, but he was dry heaving and it was taking a toll on his body, he didn't have much energy to begin with because he hadn't eaten in over two days and it took him till now to realize it. After he was done Cas groaned and panted flushing the toilet and looking to Dean, "I don't think I'm sick, I think I just need rest and food." Cas said softly getting up slowly and using Dean to steady himself, "I need to brush my teeth, my mouth tastes like vomit." Cas said making a face as he slowly walked over to the sink and bushes his teeth. It didn't take long to brush them and use mouth wash to get rid of the residual taste of puke. After he leaned against Dean exhausted, physically, and sighed, "Will you carry me to bed?" Cas asked weakly, "I don't think I can make it without falling." Cas said looking down upset that he couldn't walk over to the bed himself, but he knew Dean wouldn't mind carrying him. 

Dean held him up as he brushed his teeth then gently picked him up and carried him against his chest. He laid him in bed, "Want me to get you food? Just something small?" He asked, brushing Cas' hair from his face. 

Cas' stomach growled and he felt incredibly hungry, "Get me something filling... Get me some steak and a baked potato fully loaded." Cas said craving some meat, "I want some real food." Cas said and groaned again feeling his stomach growl at him once more, "I'm starving." Cas said miserably, "Make it a 20 oz., please, medium rare." Cas said as he held his stomach, it kept making noises some of them made Cas feel uncomfortable cause they hurt while others just sounded funny. He was so hungry he could eat a horse given the opportunity, but he could live with a 20 oz. steak and a loaded baked potato. 

Dean chuckled, "That's a lot of food baby, more than the average person eats." He walked over to Cas and kissed his forehead, "But if you want it." He finished getting dressed before walking out and going to get Cas his food. 

Cas blushed and shrugged, "Y-Yeah, I know." Cas said quietly, "Thanks." He said, leaning into Dean's kiss and watching him walk out. Cas smiled and sat there looking around the room. It hadn't changed in the past year much, there were a few wooden carvings, but those were what Cas had done in the beginning. Cas sat there wondering what it would be like having a little one, or two, running around here. It made him smile warmly at the thought and he grabbed Dean's pillow and hugged it smelling it and closing his eyes remembering his dream and the feeling of being surrounded by love and protection as he held the baby dragons. It was a wonderful feeling and Cas just smiled and held Dean's pillow as he held on to that feeling. He looked strange out of context, but in his mind he was holding his children and being held by Dean. 

Dean walked to the kitchen and got Cas exactly what he wanted. After he walked back to his room, "I'm back, baby." He said walking over to Cas and handing him the plate, "If you can't finish I will." He sat beside him and kissed him. 

Cas hummed and grabbed the plate carefully, putting Dean's pillow back first, then set it down on his lap and dug in working in the potato first, "Mmm." Cas moaned as he ate, he was starving and this was perfect. He made sure to eat at a normal pace, but that didn't stop him from making some very happy noises as he ate and he hadn't even gotten to the steak. After he finished the potato he hummed again and smiled at Dean leaning over to kiss him, "Perfect." Cas said then went back so he could eat the steak. He cut a piece off and started eating and once again started making happy sex noises as he ate. He didn't care if he sounded like he was in the throws of passion, he was in love with his steak and he was determined to finish it all, a task which didn't seem to difficult. 

Dean chuckled softly and kissed Cas' neck, "If you keep those sounds up you'll turn me on." He kissed his neck again, "I'm guessing its good?" He pulled Cas closer and nuzzled his neck. 

Cas moaned at both the food and Dean's affection, "Yes." He moaned happily and continued eating. He finished quickly, but left a couple bites, "Would you like a bite?" Cas asked with a soft smile and placed the fork in front of Dean's mouth with a piece of steak on it, "It's so good." Cas moaned softly and smiled happily. 

Dean smiled and ate what was on the fork, "Thanks." He kissed his cheek, "You're right, its pretty good. Only the best for you." He opened his mouth and waited for another bite. 

Cas smiled and cut another piece off and went to give it to Dean, but pulled it back and ate it instead. He chewed it a little then smirked at Dean mischievously. He leaned in and captured Dean's lips and, using his tongue, opened Dean's mouth and share the food. He teased Dean's tongue with his own and explored Dean's mouth greedily as he transferred the food over to Dean's mouth. After a few moments he pulled away a licked his lips of Dean's spit and the steak sauce and winked at Dean. He was in a very good mood and felt playful, though he didn't understand why he didn't care. 

Dean leaned back and swallowed the food, "I don't need your ABC food, I can chew it myself." He teased, licking his lips, "Though I'd do it again." He winked and kissed Cas again. 

Cas smirked at Dean, "You love me feeding you." Cas teased taking another bite and leaning over kissing Dean's again, but this time he was making it difficult by not opening his mouth for Dean immediately. 

Dean worked at pushing his tongue into Cas' mouth to get the food. Once he got into Cas' mouth he stole the food and broke the kiss, swallowing what the steak, "This is kind of disgusting if you think about it." He chuckled and leaned back against his pillow. 

Cas smiled and finished off the food and put the plate on the side table, "Perhaps, but then again we've done much worse things than sharing food." Cas said winking at Dean and cuddling up next to him resting his head on his chest, "I wouldn't mind repeating all of those things though." Cas said as he kissed Dean's chest moving to his nipple and suckling on it gently. 

Dean let out a soft moan "someones super horny today" he moved his hand and ran it through Cas' hair "which isn't a bad thing" he smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying Cas toying his nipple. 

Cas moaned around Dean's nipple and nibbled it softly as he let his hand trail down Dean's stomach to his underwear and slip under the elastic waist band. He smiled and gently wrapped his hand around Dean's cock stroking it softly, "I told you I'm addicted to your cock Dean." Cas said as he looked up to Dean and smiled leaning into Dean's hand and grinding his hips against Dean's hip letting his cock get hard. He was naked and it helped everything run smoothly because he wanted to be stuffed with Dean's cock and the only thing in his way was Dean's underwear. 

Dean titled his head back and moaned softly, "Fuck.. Cas y-you just ate, what if you get sick again?" He started slowly thrusting into Cas' hand. Dean tangled his fingers in his hair more and pulled it playfully. 

Cas moaned and didn't resist when Dean pulled his hair, instead he followed Dean movements. Cas bared his throat to Dean as he ground his cock against Dean's hip, getting it hard and squeezed Dean's cock gently before he pulled his hand away and out of Dean's boxers, "Should I stop Dean?" Cas asked deeply tilting his head down hiding his throat from Dean as he looked at him with a slowly growing fire behind his eyes. He wanted Dean to dominate him and he wondered if getting Dean riled up then pulling away would trigger his need to dominate. His need to make his mate submit to him. It was almost animal because of how basic if was, but Cas loved it. 

Dean looked up at him, "We can do this, but you need to do the work." He moved his hand from Cas' hair and pushed Cas' hand away. Dean took off his boxers and grabbed the lube. He laid down and lubed his cock then rubbed it a few times to make sure he was competently hard, "Go ahead." He said gesturing between his legs. 

Cas huffed internally and looked at Dean with a head tilt then smirked at him. He moved over to Dean's ear and breathed out slowly, "Make me." Cas said deeply into Dean's ear a clear challenge as he ground his fully hard cock against Dean's hip and moaned quietly into his ear. 

Dean turned his head and glared at Cas, his eyes playfully flashing black, "Then I will." He grabbed Cas by the arms and dragged him onto his chest, "I'll make you ride me if I have to." He growled and scooted Cas back, "Sit on my cock." He growled. 

Cas smiled and moaned as Dean manhandled him, it turned him on knowing Dean was so much stronger than anything he's ever known. When Dean ordered him to sit down Cas smiled at Dean mischievously and ground his cock on Dean's chest, "No." Cas said with a defiant smile, he was playing and he almost did as Dean said when he flashed his black eyes, but he wanted to keep pushing Dean, keep toeing the line. He wanted to see how far he could push Dean, had far Dean would let him push. 

Dean shoved him back more " I'm not afraid to force you down" he held Cas' waist and pushed him so he was over his cock "sit" he demanded Cas like he was a dog. He looked Cas directly in the eyes and pushed his ass down a bit. Cas purred at Dean's orders, but didn't move instead he playfully growled at Dean staring back at him with a lopsided grin. He was horny, his cock was twitching in between his legs, and wanted Dean, but he was also having fun being forced and messing with Dean playfully. 

Dean frowned, "Fine, we get to have fun without prep." He pushed Cas down onto his cock as well as pushed up against him, "How's that feel?" He growled knowing it'd probably hurt Cas. 

Cas whimpered and moaned at the pleasure and the pain, it wasn't too bad, but it wouldn't have hurt if he had followed Dean's orders, "F-Fuck." Cas whimpered out as Dean bottomed out and he was fully seated on Dean's cock. Cas had his hands on Dean's abs as he adjusted to Dean's size again. He was already stretched out since last night, but he wasn't completely used to Dean's size yet. He didn't move though, he just sat there his cock weeping precum as he bit his lip and let out small whimpers and moans. 

Dean grabbed Cas' thighs "move" he said firmly, slowly trying to move his hips. He reached around and spanked Cas "I said move!" He shouted at him, demanding him to move or more punishments would be sent his way. 

Cas whimpered and moaned, "Y-Yes sir." Cas said and started moving his hips up and down Dean's cock feeling a slight burn, but it wasn't anything painful. He had pushed Dean enough and now Dean was being rough with him, but Cas liked it, it was a huge turn on for Dean to force him and just take him. Cas kept his hands on Dean's abs and used him as balance while Cas started riding Dean's cock slowly, he wondered where Dean's tail was, but it didn't matter right now because he had a mission to please this beast he had brought out of Dean. 

Dean smirked and held his thighs tighter, "Fuck, you're finally deciding to listen." He breathed out sharply and kept moving his hips in time with Cas, "You're such a good boy for my cock." He moaned and thew his head back. 

Cas moaned and whimpered and leaned down to nip at Dean's neck. He knew he wasn't allowed to mark Dean, but when Dean threw his head back Cas couldn't help but tease it as he rode his cock. He would never actually mark Dean, but he liked to tease Dean. Leaving a hickey was absolutely prohibited, against the rules Dean set in bed, but Cas loved to toe that line, lick and kiss and lightly bite, not leaving a mark, but he knew Dean had more than enough cause to punish him for it. Licking and kissing Dean was okay with, but the nipping and light biting he knew would get him in trouble which was why he did it. 

Dean moaned loudly in Cas' ear and pulled his hair, "M-Move faster." He groaned trying to move his hips faster. His eyes were still black, but they were tightly shut so Cas couldn't see them. 

Cas gasped and moaned, "Y-Yes sir." He said and started picking up the pace. The uncomfortable burn was going away as he rode Dean and he was moaning and whimpering as he did so. His cock was in between his legs and he moved one hand to it and started jerking off as he rode Dean clenching down on Dean's cock as he jerked himself off. After a moment he moved his other hand to pinch and pull at his nipple making even more noises and followed Dean's hand as he pulled his hair. He was balancing himself with his legs and it wasn't very reliable but he needed to touch himself he didn't care. 

Dean's eyes shot open and he moved Cas' hand, "Did I say you could touch yourself?" He moved Cas' hand to his other nipple, "No touching yourself." He moved his tail up and wrapped it around Cas' cock, "That's my job." He started slowly moving his tail. 

Cas gasped and kept eye contact with Dean, "Y-Yes sir, pl-please forgive me s-sir." Cas moaned as he played with his nipples and rode Dean's cock faster thrusting up into Dean's tail. He could feel his climax approaching and he whimpered lightly moving his hands to Dean's chest and keep his balance, "S-Sir." Cas moaned as he rode his cock, he was trying to let Dean know he was close and if he could get the words out ask permission to cum. 

Dean moaned and stoked him faster, "Cum for me you dirty cock slut." He growled, feeling close to the edge. All he needed was to Cas to cum and he knew seeing that would send him over and he'd cum deep inside Cas. 

Cas kept eye contact with Dean, but as soon as he hit climax his eyes glazed over and he wasn't really looking at Dean. He whole body tenses and his face went slack as he eyes fell closed and his mouth fell open. He arched his back and cried out Dean's name cumming over his tail and stomach as he sunk all the way down on his cock sitting on it completely. There was no way to get it any deeper no matter how Cas wiggled and writhed wanting more as he came hard. He sat there clenching around Dean for a good ten seconds before he started to relax again panting and moaning lightly. 

Dean whimpered feeling Cas sit all the way and feeling him cum on his tail. Not long after he came himself, moaning loudly as he pushed up against Cas and filled him with his hot load. He relaxed and started breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. 

Cas gently lowered himself onto Dean's chest shmooshing his tail between their stomachs and nuzzled Dean's neck softly, "Fuck." Cas moaned enjoying the feeling of being completely full, "I feel so full." He said lowly kissing Dean's collar bone softly. 

Dean's breathing and heart rate went down and he nodded, "You are so full." he mumbled lazily, letting himself relax on the bed with Cas on top of him. 

Cas hummed and closed his eyes, "Fuck Dean." Cas groaned as he slowly rolled off of him and let Dean slip out. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but it was over. Cas snuggled up to Dean and rested, "Will you always keep me filled up Dean?" Cas asked deeply as he kissed his neck softly, he wasn't horny, but he enjoyed dirty talk, "Keep your cock slut full of your cum?" He asked and sighed against his neck rested again. 

Dean smiled small, "Of course, I'll always fill you." He purred he nuzzled closer, "Anytime you want my cock you just need to beg and it's yours." He smirk to himself. 

Cas hummed and looked up to Dean and leaned up kissing him softly, "You're so generous Dean." Cas said against his lips, "And so incredibly big." Cas moaned, then sighed, "Now I need another shower." Cas said and pulled away from his lips, "Care to join me?" Cas asked with a mischievous wink, "I've always wanted to try shower sex." Cas said blushing, but smiling at him. 

Dean nodded and got up, "Let's go." He took Cas' hand and lead him to the bathroom, "But just letting you know, shower sex is complicated." He bent over and started running the water for their shower, making sure it was a good temperature. 

Cas smiled and grabbed Dean's ass squeezing it gently and leaning over to kiss his shoulder, "How complicated could it be?" Cas asked deeply, "You never get tired so you can hold me up and fuck me against the wall." Cas moaned softly stepping into the shower, turning around and sticking his ass out so Dean could see his cum dripping from it, "Oh please fuck me sir." Cas begged as he moved his hand back and inserted three fingers into his ass moaning, "I need you to fill me up with your cum." Cas moaned desperately as he slipped the fingers in and out of his ass. 

Dean stepped in and playfully slapped his ass. He leaned over him and pulled his hair, "I'll fuck you so hard that you'll scream my name." He growled in his ear then kissed down his neck and back. 

Cas gasped and moaned at Dean's rough treatment and spread his legs more arching his back and taking his hand away from his ass, "Please sir." Cas begged him desperately as Dean kissed his body, "Please fill me with your cock." Cas moaned fully hard and ready to be filling again. 

Dean grinned and stepped forward then pushed all the way in, "I'll make you walk funny for the next week." He started thrusting his hips quite fast. 

Cas moaned and whimpered as Dean bottomed out and started fucking him quickly. He was shoved up against the shower wall legs spread with Dean's cock thrusting in and out of him and all he could do was moan and try to fuck himself on Dean's cock, "Oh yes sir!" Cas moaned, "Fuck me." He cried clenching his ass around Dean's cock trying to use the wall as leverage to fuck himself better on Dean's cock. 

Dean groaned and held into Cas' hair as he fucked him even harder, their skin slapping together, "That's right, scream my fucking name." He said firmly, "You like when I fuck your tight ass?" He practically shouted at Cas. 

Cas was moaning and doing as Dean said screaming his name, "Yes, fuck yes!" Cas cried out as Dean fucked him hard hitting his prostate. He wasn't going to last much longer with Dean pounding him, but as they were in their sex bubble Cas heard a pounding on the wall and someone yelling, "So help me Dean I will come over their and lock you both up in separate cages!" Sam yelled from the other side of the wall. Cas seized up hearing this and as he did he came screaming Dean's names over Sam's yelling and cumming all over the shower wall. He went limp afterwards as Dean fucked him and he was completely spent, sated and mortified knowing Sam had heard them. 

In the other bathroom Sam and Gabriel were cuddling in the bath, lights all out surrounded by lit candles and steam. It was a perfect romantic atmosphere until Dean and Cas started screaming and fucking. Gabe was chuckling, but Sam didn't find it entertaining. He was trying to have a romantic evening with his mate, but Dean seemed intent on messing up his perfect moment. Gabriel was in the tub while Sam was banging on the wall and when Cas came Gabriel snickered and stretched his wings out to Sam, "Please come back to the bath Sam, it sounds like they are finishing and we can have a talk with them afterwards." Gabriel said softly and Sam hit the wall one last time before he walked back to the bath and plopped in water sloshing everywhere. Thankfully Gabriel had powers to keep the water in the tub and keep it warm for however long he chose. Sam was upset and Gabriel knew he needed to calm him down, "Don't worry about those two, we're still having our romantic bath." Gabriel said wrapping Sam in his wet angel wings nuzzling his wet hair and humming softly. 

Cas was blushing and mortified as he stood there with Dean pulling his hair and fucking him, but he couldn't do anything and didn't want to do anything accept let him finish as Cas moaned softly. Dean slammed into him a few more times before crying out Cas' name and cumming inside him. He leaned over Cas and breathed heavily, "Fuck... You're so fucking hot." He moaned out, letting the water flow around them. 

Sam groaned hearing Dean cum and grabbed one of the candles and threw it against the wall making a loud bang then buried his face in Gabriel's chest. Gabriel rolled his eyes at Dean and gently ran his fingers through Sam's hair letting him calm down. 

Cas heard the bang and blushed, but couldn't help his moans as Dean filled him up again, "I-I don't think Sam would say the same." Cas said panting and trying to hold himself up, the water felt nice especially since they were gross once again. Cas didn't move as he panted, he just let Dean lean against him buried deep inside as they both caught their breathes. Cas was standing on shaky legs, but he knew as soon as Dean was off him he could lean against Dean and he would hold him up. Dean didn't get tired like Cas did and it was moments like these that Cas appreciated it. 

After a few moments Dean stood up and pulled out, "Screw what Sam thinks." He gently helped Cas stand and held him close, "He's just jealous." He teased, kissing Cas' lips and stepping him back into the water to rinse off. 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean back softly then washed himself off making sure to clean inside of his ass to get everything out then grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair. He felt good, he didn't feel sick so maybe what happened earlier was just a fluke. He shrugged at the thought and finished washing off then went to Dean and hugged him from behind kissing the space in between his shoulder blades, "My strong dragon." Cas said softly nuzzling Dean's warm wet skin, "How magnificent and fierce you are." He hummed happily, he was in a fantastic mood and wanted to go to the garden today, he had a fascination with the bees down in hell, they were quite docile and produced amazing honey, "Could we go to the garden after this?" Cas asked softly smiling against Dean's skin and tightening his hold on him, not uncomfortably, just a loving squeeze. 

Dean lifted his arms above his head and ran his hands in his hair, "Sure, but why do you love that place so much?" He asked softly, turning in Cas' arms and facing him. 

Cas shrugged and smiled, "It's so beautiful and it's so different from the rest of hell." Cas said looking up at Dean, "And the bees there are so tranquil and produce the sweetest honey I've ever eaten." Cas said smiling and humming. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Tranquil? The bees down here are worse than Satan himself!" He was shocked Cas even said that. Dean looked down at Cas, "Baby, they're not nice. I've been stung a few time by those little beast and it hurt like, well.... Hell." He held Cas close and gently rocked with him. 

Cas looked at Dean confused, "What are you talking about?" Cas asked looking at Dean and placing his hand on the side of his face, "They are so nice." Cas said smiling up at him, "They always let me take a little bit of their honey when I'm there." Cas said and kissed Dean's cheek, "When we go I'll show you what I'm talking about." Cas said smiling and helped wash the shampoo out of Dean's hair, "They've never sting me, they might land on me, but they are so nice and sometimes it tickles." Cas said smiling at the memories, "And their honey." Cas said and sighed dreamily, "It's heavenly." Cas said and rested his head on Dean's shoulder imagining the honey and how it tasted. There wasn't much Cas loved when it came to food, he wasn't picky, but he didn't particularly love anything. Steak and potatoes were a must and the other thing that was something of a favorite was honey, fresh from a honeybee hive. 

Dean was still in full shock that Cas was even saying things like this, "Only demon they've never stung is Luci, but that's cause he's their 'dad'." He rinsed his hair and turned off the water, "And their honey is heavenly?" He put emphasis on 'heavenly', "Well they better be exterminated." He teased. 

Cas gasped and didn't realize Dean was joking, "No please Dean don't kill the bees." Cas pleaded looking up at him worried he was actually thinking about getting rid of the bees, "Please don't." Cas begged a few tears forming in his eyes, he loved those bees and didn't want them to be exterminated and he couldn't live with being the one who got them all killed. 

Dean started drying off, "Hey, it's okay, I was kidding, baby." He looked at Cas and wiped his tears ,"I won't kill them" he pecked his lips "I promise." He said then grabbed a towel and started drying Cas off. 

Cas sniffled and leaned into Dean's touch feeling silly, "Oh." He said quietly then placed his hands on Dean's shoulders, "Will you try some if I get you some?" Cas asked smiling up at Dean his mood changing on a dime, honestly it was freaking Cas out, throwing up and now having mood swings, but he didn't think much about other than observing the fact that he had them. 

Dean nodded slightly, "Of course, if you want me to." He pulled Cas close and kissed him deeply, "Anything for you." Once they were dried off Dean took his hand and lead him to the room. He grabbed a pair of boxers and slid them on then tossed another pair to Cas. 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean back softly then followed him out. He caught the boxers then put them on. After, grabbed a pair of Dean's jeans and one of his T-shirts and got dressed. When he finished he grabbed some for Dean and handed it to him. 

Dean smiled and got dressed. Once he was he grabbed Cas' hand and lead him out of the room and towards the garden. 

Cas smiled and laced their fingers together and leaned against Dean and they walked, "I love you Dean." Cas said softly smiling up at him, "I love you so much." He said and sniffled as a few tears fell, he was having another mood swing and he was so happy he was crying. 

Dean looked down at him and wiped his tears, "I love you too, baby. There's no need to cry." he said softly. Once they got to the garden Dean smiled, "You're right, it is nice here. I don't really spend time here, normally I'm just passing through." He let his eyes wander and look at all the beautiful colors around him. 

Cas smiled and pulled Dean to a rock which gave a great view of the beehive, "Stay here alright?" Cas said and kissed Dean's cheek, "I'll be back with some honey." He said and gave Dean another kiss then started walking off, picking up a jar he had placed there the other day and walked over to the giant hive pretty far away from where Dean was sitting. He smiled as some of the bees landed on him and he kept walking humming as he went and the bees would land on him then fly off to the nest letting it know that Cas was coming. By the time Cas made it to the hive they were all buzzing about flying around him and on him, but they were only socializing and Cas would laugh and giggle every now and then because they tickled. He turned around and gave a soft wave to Dean so he knew that he was okay and would be back soon. He didn't want Dean to worry about him. 

Dean was extremely nervous watching Cas be so close to the bees. He slightly waves back, "Be careful, baby." He called out to him, shaking his leg as nervous behavior, "Please don't get hurt." His eyes continuously watched the bees and Cas. 

Cas smiled at Dean and sighed softly hearing his words of caution, "He's so sweet worrying about me." Cas said to the bees, "But I know you won't hurt me." Cas said and grabbed a piece of the comb and placed it carefully into the jar. He helped the bees out of the jar before he closed it and said his farewell and started walking back to Dean. The bees were slowly disappearing and going back to the nest as he approached Dean and when he got back to Dean all the bees were gone and it was just Cas with a jar of honey grinning stupidly at Dean like a kid at Christmas. 

Dean got up and hugged him, "You made me nervous." He kissed his lips, "I'm so glad you're okay." He kissed his cheek and held onto him afraid he was hurt but just not telling him so the bees wouldn't die. 

Cas chuckled and held Dean closer, "I told you they are nice." Cas said softly and kissed Dean back softly, "Not a scratch on me." Cas said them held his arms out, "Search me if you want." Cas said smiling at Dean and kept a soft look on his face, Cas found Dean worrying about him endearing. Dean was one of the Kings of Hell and he was worrying about a human getting stung by a bee, it made Cas feel so special and happy. 

Dean sighed and took his hands, "No, its fine." He kissed him, "How are you so good with bees?" He asked taking the jar and setting it down then wrapping his arms around Cas and holding him close. 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean back, "I don't know, they just don't mind me. Actually they kind of like me." Cas said smiling and wrapped his arms around Dean and nuzzled his chest, "Would you like to try some of the honey, honey?" Cas asked with a playful smirk grabbing the jar and opening it carefully. He placed two fingers in the honey and then pressed them to Dean's lips careful to not let any honey drip onto his clothes. 

Dean took Cas' fingers in his mouth. He hummed happily, "It is kinda good." He smiled and kissed Cas' lips, "You should get more of that." He grinned and hugged him close. 

Cas smiled and took his fingers licking them clean of Dean's spit and left over honey, "I told you it's amazing." Cas said and leaned against Dean, "It's almost sinful." Cas teased and looked up to Dean setting the jar down as he did. 

Dean chuckled and pulled him even closer so they were pressed against each other, "It is amazing, I love it and you." He smirked and kissed his lips, "We should sell that stuff." He teased, "No one else can get it but you and Luci." He leaned his head on Cas' shoulder. 

Cas smiled, "I love you too." He said and kissed him back, "Who would we be selling the honey to?" Cas asked as he slightly ground his hips against Dean's and kissed his neck gently, Cas wasn't that horny, but he liked to get under Dean's skin and tease him, "Would you take me here?" Cas asked lowly as he nipped at Dean's neck, careful not to mark, "Fuck me into the dirt?" Cas asked as he bit down in Dean's neck, not hard, but enough to leave a slight indent of his teeth. Cas was itching to get in trouble and tease Dean, but he had no idea where all this was coming from. 

Dean started slowly grinding against him, "You're such a naughty horny boy today." He purred and lifted his head and looked at Cas, "Do you want to be fucked here?" He leaned down and bit Cas' lip. 

Cas smiled salaciously at Dean and nodded, "I want to be fucked everywhere." Cas moaned his cock hardening at the pressure of Dean grinding against him, "Please fuck me Dean." Cas moaned and let his eyes fall closed, "I need you inside of me." Cas begged lustfully as he ground his hips against Dean's letting him feel how hard he was. 

Dean grinned and pushed Cas to the ground and climbed on top of him, "You want me to fuck you? Beg for it." He growled, gently grinding down on him. 

Cas gasped and moaned feeling Dean grind down on him. He ground up against him and panted lightly, "Pl-Please Dean." Cas moaned, "Please fuck me." He begged, "Please stuff me with your fat cock." He pleaded and arched his back, "Make me cum without touching me." Cas was panting and moaning, "I'm your dirty cock slut." Cas moaned arching his back as he grabbed Dean's shirt and played with the end of it, "Please stuff me, fill me with your cum Dean." Cas begged desperately, "Oh please Dean, please sir." Cas moaned and writhed under Dean mewling for him. 

Dean kept grinding down against him, "You want me to fill you, slut?" He kissed along his jaw and his neck, "I'll make you beg for more." He purred against his neck. 

Cas moaned and bared his throat to Dean, "Please, oh please sir." Cas begged as he ground his hard cock against Dean trying to get more friction. His pants and underwear were to constricting, but Cas couldn't do anything since Dean was on top of him. He just worked his hips against Dean's and gripped Dean's shirt desperately as he whimpered quietly, "Please fuck me, please sir." Cas moaned as he felt his cock leak precum in his underwear. 

Dean got up and pulled Cas' pants off. He leaned down and took the waist of his boxers between his teeth, slowly sliding them off. Once they were down Dean undid his own pants, "You dirty little bitch always begging for my cock." He slid off his boxers as well and leaned over Cas, kissing him again. 

Cas moaned and kept still as Dean took his pants and boxers off only moving his hips up to help Dean get them off. When Dean took off Cas' boxers he spread his legs and moaned as Dean kissed him, "Y-Yes sir, your dirty bitch." Cas moaned arching his back, "I-I only beg for you." He panted, "Only want you." He said as his hips jerked upwards involuntarily. 

Dean smirked and sat up. He lifted Cas' legs and slowly pushed in. He moaned softly once he was balls deep and pushed Cas' legs closer to his chest, "I'll make you scream my name." He growled down at him and started thrusting slowly. 

Cas gasped and moaned feeling Dean go in dry, but it wasn't too bad, "Oh thank you sir." Cas moaned as Dean thrusts into him, "Thank you." He panted out trying his best to fuck himself on Dean's cock, but he had no leverage, Dean was in complete control while Cas was just in for the ride. It didn't stop him from moaning and begging panting and whimpering out Dean's name mingled with more begging and pleading. 

Dean thrusts harder, their skin slapping together, "How's my big dick feel in your tight little ass?" He pushed Cas' legs closer to his chest, groaning and moaning louder as he slowly picked up the speed of his thrusts. 

Cas moaned and whimpered feeling every thrust and movement Dean made. It was driving him crazy and he could barely strong together sentences at this point, "S-So good s-sir." Cas moaned and cried out. He wasn't making a lot of noise, but he was slowly chanting Dean's name over and over, "Always so good." Cas moaned, "Love your cock stretching my ass. Please don't stop, oh don't stop sir." Cas begged Dean as he tried to spread his legs more in the position he was in wanting more of Dean inside of him. He felt like nothing would sate him, he needed more, needed something extra, but he didn't know what it was. 

As Cas begged for Dean not to stop his tail moved around and ran over Cas' ass cheeks, "Let's try something fun." He smirked and moved his tail towards his hole and teasing it. He looked at Cas as he slowly pushed the tip of his tail in then as much as he could. He grinned and started thrusting again, "How's that feel you dirty whore." He pushed Cas' knees right against his chest. 

Cas gasped and cried out Dean's name, but as he did Sam and Gabe walked up. Cas couldn't stop himself as his body seized up and he came hard across his face cum spurting into his mouth and on his chest as his ass clenched tightly around Dean, extra tight because he was startled by Sam. Sam on the other hand looked irritated as he walked in on Dean and Cas fucking, "God fucking damn it!" Sam said as Gabe laughed, "Can Gabe and I have a single romantic moment without you two fucking it up?" Sam said clearly upset that once again Dean and Cas had ruined a nice moment between him and Gabe. 

Seeing Cas cum on his face made him cry out and cum inside Cas and on his tail. When he was finished he laid on top of Cas and breathed heavily, completely ignoring Sam. He gently licked the cum off Cas' face and moaned softly, "You taste so good." He whispered in his ear. 

Cas was panting and buried his face in Dean's shoulder thanking the stars that Dean was on top of him because at least he was covered more than if he was on top. Cas didn't say anything or do anything aside from pant and wish the ground would swallow him up because Sam just saw him cum and he wanted to die. Sam on the other hand didn't care that he saw Dean and Cas cum rather that he was having a nice walk with Gabe in the garden trying to get away from Dean and Cas' sex craze, but apparently he was cursed to have a dick brother. Gabe was still snickering and Sam didn't find this funny at all. He have Gabe one look, flashing his black eyes and Gabe stopped and bowed his head instantly knowing he would get in trouble if he persisted. Cas heard Gabe stop laughing and if made him tense up because what if Sam was mad at him now? Sam walked off though and Gabriel followed quietly because he knew Sam would want to vent and probably punish him for laughing, but Gabe looked forward to this kind of punishment, it was always fun the ways Sam would punish him, always starting with a cock ring and making him beg for forgiveness as they played. The last thing Cas saw before Gabe and Sam were out of sight was Gabe's wings fluffing up in excitement, but Cas was far from excited, "Please kill me." Cas said roughly because he had been screaming only moments ago. He didn't mean it, but he felt dirty knowing Dean's brother just watched them have sex. It made him shiver then moan because he felt Dean inside of him and his tail, "Fuck, your tail." Cas said surprised it was inside of him, he was to out of it earlier to know what Dean had shoved in him, but now it made him blushing feeling it so deep. 

Dean pulled his tail out as well as his cock. He sat in front of Cas and raised an eyebrow "why do you want to die?" He asked,lifting Cas up so he was sitting. He held his hands and looked him in the eyes. 

Cas shook his head and leaned against Dean burying his face in his shoulder again, "Did you miss the part where Sam walked in?" Cas said and shivered pulling himself onto Dean's lap curling towards him and snuggling close, "He... H-He saw u-us..." Cas blushed and groaned, "Cum..." Cas finished quietly, "Damn it Dean, that's not supposed to be something your brother sees." Cas said with a huff, another mood swing it seemed. Cas suddenly felt upset because Sam had walked in and he wasn't afraid to lash out at Dean, "No one is supposed to witness us like that except, us." Cas said clearly upset about it. 

Dean rubbed his back, "Don't be grumpy, its okay we've seen him cum before." He explained holding him close, "Let's maybe go back to our room and clean up, okay?" He spoke in a soft tone, knowing Cas was upset. 

Cas was still upset, but nodded and put on his underwear so he wasn't walking around naked. He stood up and started walking towards Dean's room not bothering to wait for Dean, pick up his other clothes, or grab the jar of honey, he just walked off. 

Dean looked up at Cas and watched him leave. He sighed deeply and got up. He got dressed and grabbed the rest of the stuff then slowly walked back to their room. When he got back to the room he set the things down, "Cas?" He called out, wondering if he was actually there. 

Cas had walked back to their room and drew a bath. As he sat there waiting for Dean he frowned and pulled his knees up to his chest hugging them. He was short with Dean and Dean hadn't done anything. Cas sniffled and a few tears fell as he thought about how wrong he was snapping at Dean like that and then just walking off leaving him to do all the work. When Cas heard Dean call out to him he whimpered and more tears fell. He couldn't help them, he felt terrible and all he wanted to do was apologize to Dean. He sniffled again and whimpered trying to keep his noise down, maybe if he was quiet Dean would leave and let him suffer alone like he should after snapping at Dean like he had. Not likely, the bathroom was probably letting out steam because the bath was perfectly hot and it only made him cry more thinking about Dean leaving him. He hugged his legs even tighter and held back his whimpers as he waited for Dean to leave, he expected him to at least. 

Dean sighed and opened the bathroom door. He frowned a bit, "Why are you crying?" He walked over and knelt beside the bath. Dean wasn't mad and he wasn't sure why Cas was so upset about all of it. 

Cas sniffled and looked at Dean then looked down and whimpered, "I-I'm sorry." Cas said through tears and tried to wipe them away, but it didn't really help, "I-I..." Cas sniffled and held his knees tighter, "I-I'm so bad to you." Cas said sniffling and whimpering, he felt like the scum of the earth even though he hadn't done anything horribly wrong. He felt like this was grounds for Dean to hate him and Cas didn't want that, "Please don't hate me." Cas whimpered more tears falling and his shoulders shaking now. 

Dean pulled him closer and kissed his forehead, "I don't hate you. I love you more than anything." He stood up and got undressed then climbed into the bath with him and leaned back against him "I love you" He looked back at Cas and smiled small. 

Cas sniffled and leaned against Dean and nuzzled his neck, "I-I love you too Dean." Cas said and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist spreading his legs so Dean was against his chest rather than his knees. He sighed and started kissing Dean's neck softly, he wasn't horny he was just feeling incredibly affection now that he wasn't feeling terrible for leaving Dean. He kept nuzzling Dean's neck and kissing it as he moved his hands to Dean's shoulders and started massaging them gently, he wanted to love on Dean and that's what he's gonna do. 

Dean smiled and closed his eyes. He hummed and let Cas kiss and massage him. He leaned his head down "I love you" he mumbled again. 

At that point Cas sighed and just embraced Dean, he realized he was just being silly and moody. He loved Dean more than anything in the world and Dean had proven he loved him back. He smiled and squeezed Dean gently, "I loved you too." He said softly relaxed with Dean in his arms content to stay like this forever and at that moment he realized, he did want to stay with Dean forever. He wanted to be held by Dean every night, make love to Dean like it was their first time every time, and he wanted to have little ones running around and be called daddy. He knew that would happen one day, but today, right in that moment, Dean was the only thing he thought about, loving him and being loved by him. Nothing was going to get in the way of that and if it did than they would both have things to say about it. All in all they were both doing just fine, a few bumps along the way, but it was perfect in Cas' book, his first and last relationship was going to be Dean and he wanted it to be that way. Dean, his magnificent, beautiful dragon, strong and fierce protecting and loving him. His dragon. His Dean.


End file.
